Galactic Odyssey
by Axl Gear
Summary: Blackfire and a young man from Earth with fantastic power team up and travel the galaxy looking for action, adventure, and the next big break. Chapter 5: The Wedding The travelers are taken to Tamaran and Blackfire has to get married!
1. Battle Royal

This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, starring Blackfire and my own character. Don't worry though, my character won't be another self insert or Gary Stu, I'll make him as well developed as I can.

I do not own any of the TT characters; they belong to the fine folks at Warner Bros. and DC Comics.

Galactic Odyssey

Chapter 1: Battle Royal.

In another part of the galaxy, millions of miles from Earth, on a large planet covered by cities, a certain dark Tameranian was causing some chaos. An explosion was heard coming from a nightclub deep in the heart of the city.

"C'mon, what's the matter, don't you want to party?" said an alluring voice within the midst of the fleeing alien teenagers. A tall, raven haired girl stepped out from the hole in the wall she had made, revealing herself as the evil sister of the Teen Titan Starfire, Blackfire. "Aw, none of you are any fun. I'll just have to find something better to do." Blackfire took of into the cloudy night sky of the alien world, looking for more trouble to cause.

"This planet has such boring people. They just don't know how to have a good time. Hmm?" Blackfire could hear the sirens of police vehicles chasing after her.

"Cease and desist! We are ordering you to surrender. We ask that you cooperate and come quietly." One police shouted through a megaphone.

"Mmm, sorry, I don't date guys I've just met, but call back on Thursday and I'll consider it." Responded Blackfire. Outrunning the police had become one of her specialties. They could never keep up with her. She toyed with them, swerving through oncoming air traffic, disappearing behind skyscrapers and reappearing behind them. It was some of the most fun she could have, but Blackfire always got bored easily. He sighed.

"Time to end this." Blackfire halted her evasions and faced her pursuers.

"This is your last warning, put your hands up and surrender peacefully!" the police shouted again.

"You should be the ones surrendering." Blackfire raised her hands as her eyes began to glow a deadly violet. Starbolts of the same color began to form in her hand, small sparks at first, and gradually grew into brilliant balls of light.

"Seeya later." Blackfire smirked as she pointed her palms out towards the police. With a swing of both arms, she hurled the bolts strait at them, but before she could witness the brilliant explosion of light which would follow, she was instead blinded by a white light, and that was all she saw.

Meanwhile, back on our planet Earth, a young man was watching a report on the Titans latest heroic exploits. It seems they had once again foiled another of Mumbo's robberies. He stared up at the diner's T.V. screen.

"Humph, those guys get all the fun." The young man finished the soda he was drinking and threw it in the trash. "Ah well, at least I'm still needed around here." He put on his black vest and walked out the door. He wore a black t-shirt, black shoes, and a pair of blue jeans. Emblazed on his shirt was a silver PS. His eyes were light blue and his hair was shaggy and blonde. He walked down the street and looked into the bright blue sky.

"It would be nice if I got a little more excitement though. What's this?" The young man came upon an old homeless man he knew being heckled by some thugs.

"We don't need anymore trash like you polluting our territory. So either get some money, or get lost!" One of the thugs knocked the man down and kicked him in the ribs. He held his side in pain.

"It's you who should get lost." He said back.

"Hey, this guy's disrespecting us. Maybe we ought to show him what happens to bums who get in our way." One thug produced a crowbar and was moving in for the kill but was grabbed by the shoulder.

"I don't think so." The young man took the thugs arm and with surprising strength threw him strait of the ground and into the wall of a building.

"Hey you little punk!" Another punk swung a pipe at him and made direct contact with his head, but the effect was not what he wanted. A loud clang was heard and the young man stood there, unfazed.

"That was a bad idea." He turned around and he had changed. Instead of his skin being the soft, fleshy kind that most normal people had, it had turned to a silvery, almost indestructible metal. He elbowed the thug in the gut and sent him flying into the other one.

"Crap, let's beat it." The thugs all got up and ran, afraid for their lives. The young man called after them

"The name's Psycho Silver, remember it!" Silver turned towards the old homeless man and helped him up.

"Thanks Silver, I don't know what we would do if you weren't here to keep these gangs in line." He said.

"Hey, relax; I'm just doing what I can."

"You know, you could do great things with those powers of yours. Why don't you move out of this run down neighborhood and do something really worth while instead of just sticking up for bums like us?"

"C'mon, you know I could never forget about you guys. But you know, I have been thinking about moving to bigger things, but…" Suddenly, Silver was blinded by the same white light. He was dazed for a few moments and could see nothing. His vision slowly came back and what he saw was something he never thought was possible. Silver stood in the middle of a huge coliseum, surrounded by dozens of alien warriors of all shapes and sizes. The stands were filled with even more strange creatures, all cheering and shouting. He instinctively readied his stance and extended blades from his forearms, another of his abilities.

"What in blue blazes is this place?" A large, booming voice came from above, through speakers surrounding the arena.

"Welcome champions, to the Galactic Battle Royal." Silver looked around for the owner of the voice and spotted a strange, white haired monkey cat creature that stood upright like a human.

"I am the Master of Games, host of this fine tournament." He said. The crowd gave a big cheer. "You warriors have been selected from all over the galaxy to participate in this grand battle. You strength, skill, and cunning will be put to the test as you fight to become the galactic champion!" Silver was about to ask him something when he was interrupted.

"Just who do you think you are, abducting me and making me fight in some slugfest with a bunch of barbaric morons?" Silver looked to his right and saw the speaker. She was a girl and the most human looking thing there besides him, although she was still very unusual. She had orange skin and eyes that almost seemed to glow, and she appeared to be hovering a few inches of the ground. A look of annoyance was on her face. "There better be something in it for me if you expect me to participate."

"Fret not warrior, for a massive grand prize will go to whoever can survive the battle royal." The girl quirked her eyebrow.

"Well then," she said. "If there's a prize involved, I suppose I could fight in your battle, but with this kind of competition, you may as well just hand it over to me now."

"Very well then." The Master of Games said. "The rules are simple. All of you will fight each other within the arena. A force field will be surrounding you, preventing anyone from wandering to far from the battle and ensuring the safety of the spectators. The last two warriors will then participate in a one-on-one battle to determine who will be the Galactic Champion and receive the grand prize. The battle royal will begin shortly. I suggest that all of you prepare yourselves." Doors on the arena walls opened and the warriors all began to explore the coliseum.

"Well, I did say I wanted to move onto bigger things." Silver said to himself. "I never knew something like this would happen. I just hope I can get home once it's over. Maybe I'll even win." Silver entered one of the doors and discovered a cafeteria. All of the aliens were eating strange food that would look disgusting by human standards. Silver went to the serving counter.

"Uh, got any burritos or pizza or something?" The cook shoved a tray with a bowl filled with green liquid and little blue slug things swimming in it. Silver almost felt like vomiting. "Uh, ha-ha, thanks."

Silver sat at one long tables next to a grass hopper looking alien who was eating what looked like chips and chocolate bars. "Hey, I'll trade you." Said Silver to the alien, offering his disgusting soup.

"Xgic ugfano gy esa hjung." The alien responded.

"I'll take that as a no." Silver turned back towards his soup and frowned at his reflection in the bowl.

"Having trouble fitting in?" Came a familiar voice. Silver looked behind him at the girl from before.

"You speak English?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, when you travel the universe, you pick up a few things. My name's Blackfire, and you?"

"Oh, I'm Psycho Silver, but most just call me Silver." He answered.

"Hmm, you must be from Earth. I've been there once; I have a little sister who lives there."

"Hey, you must be related to that alien in the Titans, what was her name? Oh yeah Starfire. I've seen her on the news. You must be proud to have a sister like that."

"Oh yeah, I'm SO envious. So anyway, why are you here? You look like a normal Earthling, and they don't exactly have super powers, plus, it doesn't look like you're carrying any gadgets or weapons. Are you going to fight with you bare hands?"

"Sort of." Silver said. His skin suddenly flashed, like a mirror reflecting light, and had turned metallic like before. "And that's not all." He slowly extended spikes from his forearms.

"Ooh, impressive." Blackfire said. "If you know my sister, then you can guess my powers." The speakers clicked on and the Master of Games voice came through.

"It is time for the battle royal. All warriors please enter the arena!"

"Well, I'll see you in the arena. I hope I don't beat you too badly." She winked and left for the battle.

"Yeah, yeah, big talk. We'll see who comes out on top." Silver followed her outside. _"She is kind of cute. I'd hate to bruise a face like that."_ He and the rest of the warriors gathered in the center of the arena. The Master of Games was standing in front of a large throne with a huge red gem sitting at the top, similar to the one he wore around his neck.

"Warriors are you ready!" The fighters and spectators all gave a loud cheer. "Then let the Galactic Battle Royal BEGIN!" Several of the fighters took flight, while just as many fought on the ground. A huge, hulking alien with tusks swung a battle axe at Silver's midsection, but it shattered on impact. Silver ran up its arm and gave a swift roundhouse kick to its head, knocking it unconscious. "This'll be easier than I thought." The hulk glowed red and disappeared. A red beam shot from the ground and at the large ruby on top of the throne where the Master of Games watched. "Huh, that's weird."

Meanwhile, high in the sky, Blackfire was having a blast. She threw starbolts in all directions, shooting down numbers of flying aliens.

"This is the best of the galaxy? This is easier than swatting janbafs." She suddenly felt a scorching sting on her back

"There's no way I'm going to let a troq win!" said a Vernathian with a big chin. Blackfire's eyes glowed angrily.

"What did you call me?" She turned and charged at her attacker, grabbed him by the head, and threw him into the force field. It electrocuted him, and he vanished.

"That will teach you to never talk down to royalty."

The arena was ablaze with lasers, bolts, and explosions. The crowd was going wild. The Master of Games grinned as he watched. "Ah yes, soon, I'll have the power of dozens of the fiercest warriors. Just a little longer."

Silver ripped through a robot with his arm razors and continued to fight. He brought his heel above his head and brought it smashing to the ground in an axe kick, creating a shockwave that blew several warriors away. Several more dog-piled him, but he shook them off in all directions. They vanished just like the others. When he looked around everyone was gone. The grass hopper alien from before crashed to the ground in front of him and vanished. Blackfire floated down and faced him.

"I guess it's just you and me then." She said.

"Not quite." They turned to the source of the voice and saw a third fighter. He was tall, around six feet and five inches, and dressed like a samurai. He wore a white mask with the face of a screaming spirit of it, and wore his snow white hair in a ponytail. In each hand he held a red hot katana, and several more holstered at his back and sides. "My name is Howling Ghost, and you both shall fall by my blades." He dashed with immense speed at the two of them and slashed. Silver created a circular shield on his arm and blocked, while Blackfire defended with a shield made of her solar energy. Both were knocked back several yards.

"This guy is good." Silver said. He barely had time to react as Howling Ghost attacked with a whirlwind of searing hot blades. Silver would have cut to pieces and burnt to ashes is not for his metallic skin. Ghost's assault was flawless, Silver couldn't find an opening. Ghost was about to run him though when in a flash he turned and deflected a violet starbolt aimed for his head.

"Come on big guy, I can't Silver have all the fun." Blackfire said. She flew up into the air and pelted Howling Ghost with starbolts which he effortlessly deflected with his twin blades. He vanished for a moment and reappeared in front of Blackfire. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Howling Ghost floated back to ground level and poised his katanas. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Hey Silver, what do you say we double team this guy? Then we can settle our own fight."

"You got it." He answered. He ran at the space samurai and threw a flurry of punches and kicks which were easily defended. Meanwhile, Blackfire flew behind Howling Ghost. She charged a large ball of energy and flung it at him.

"No use." He said. Ghost vanished again and appeared above them. The huge starbolt was heading right for Silver, but he wasn't worried. He kneeled down and put his hands out. His hands seemed to merge and form into a large circular mirror. He tilted it up towards Ghost. The samurai could see his own reflection in it. If one could see his eyes, they would be in a look of surprise. The charged starbolt ricocheted off Silver's mirror and strait at Howling Ghost. It made direct contact and exploded. He fell to the ground. He brought himself to his knees, leaning on his sword.

"I underestimated you. I shall toy with you no longer." He was getting to his feet when he started to glow red. "UHHRG! No! I am not beaten yet!" His resistance was strong. Ghost lifted his masked face to the two fighters. "This is not the last time we will fight. I swear we will finish this." He finally vanished. Silver and Blackfire then faced each other, ready to decide the winner when the Master of Games stood and raised his hand.

"Enough! Ladies and gentlemen, let us congratulate our two champions. Blackfire of Tameran and Psycho Silver of Earth!" The crowd roared with excitement as Blackfire and Silver stood in awe. Blackfire put an arm around Silver's shoulders and smiled.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like you and I are the last two." Silver looked back at her, a little embarrassed.

"The winner will be deemed the Galactic Champion, strongest fighter in the galaxy. The deciding battle will proceed tomorrow evening. I suggest you both rest yourselves for the coming event. You may use the accommodations here in the stadium as you wish until then. When the time comes I will summon you." The Master of Games left the arena, as did the spectators.

"Well good luck, I guess. Let's have a good fight tomorrow." Silver said.

"Ha, I won't need luck, but thanks any way. You weren't too bad down there on the ground. You're martial arts skills were fantastic."

"Thanks, I've lots of experience. That was some cool shooting you did." Silver stretched his arms and yawned. "Well, I'm beat. I'll see you tomorow then." Silver was walking of to find a bed or a couch when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on." Blackfire said. "What do you say we get to know each other a little better? We've got plenty of time."

"Huh? Get to know each other. You mean, like a date?" Silver asked a little surprised.

"Sure whatever you want to call it. And don't worry; I won't pull any tricks before our fight."

"Hmm, you promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok, but unless you want to spend an evening in the cafeteria, I don't know any place to go."

"Oh don't worry Silv," Blackfire took his hand and brought him to a door. She opened it, revealing a vast, bustling city of lights. Silver was dumbstruck; he had never been somewhere like this. "I'm sure we can find something." They both left the coliseum and entered the city.

Well, that's chapter 1. I hope everyone likes it or at least reviews. And be sure to tell me what you think of my character Silver. If I get good responses, I'll draw some scenes from the fic. Hope you had fun reading.


	2. Ballroom Blitz

Alright, I've finally gotten around to chapter 2. It took much longer to write than the first, but it was worth it to kick off my fanfic. As usual, Blackfire belongs to DC and her creators, but Silver belongs to me, understand?

Chapter 2: Ballroom Blitz

"Oooh! This place looks good." Blackfire said motioning to what appeared to be a restaurant. There was a neon sign above the door that was written in some unintelligible alien writing. Both of them stepped inside and were greeted by the sound of a techno dance beat. The entire place was dimly lit, and there were a few screens on the walls depicting different channels.

"C'mon, let's grab a table." Blackfire continued forward, but Silver hesitated. He was still in amazement of all the different alien races he had encountered. There was an alien with green skin and orange hair in one corner of the room, and another with six red eyes, just to name a few. Silver was a little intimidated to say the least.

"What's the matter? Come on Silver." Silver was grabbed by the arm and sat down at a table. "Sorry, this is all just happening so fast." He said.

"Oh relax. Just stick with me and you'll be fine. Waiter!" Blackfire motioned a passing waiter and he arrived at their table. He looked like a cross between a gorilla and a rhino. "What can I get you?" He, or it, asked.

"I'd like the broiled tooka fish, a side of jabons and a glass of fire-bee wine." Blackfire ordered.

"Alright, good choice. And for you?" The waiter directed at Silver.

"Uh, me? Well, ah" Silver began, but Blackfire stepped in. "He'll have the laser fried Gordanian piltcher bird, hot-chops and some Grixa-Cola." She told the waiter.

"Ok, you're order will be hear in no time." The water left for the kitchen.

Blackfire smiled at Silver.

"What did you just get me?" Silver asked, with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Well, I thought I'd get you something that's like Earth food. The Gordanian piltcher bird, it's like those small, flightless birds that always end up in those red and white striped tubs." She said.

"You mean chickens?"

"Yeah, that's it! You'll like hot-chops, they're spicy, and a Grix is like those soft drinks all those Earth kids love. They drink them nonstop."

"Well, if it tastes like chicken, it must be good." The waiter arrived back at their table with two very large plates; one had what looked like a cooked ostrich and the other had a fish the size of a boogie board. Silver was wide eyed and speechless as the waiter placed their orders on the table.

"Enjoy your meals." He said as he went to take another order.

"THIS is a chicken? It's huge!" said Silver. "And so is that fish."

"I said it was like a chicken." Replied Blackfire. "What's wrong, can't your stomach handle it?" She smirked at him as she ate her fish.

"Yeah? I'll show you what my stomach can handle." Both of them began devouring their food. After several minutes, they had both cleaned their plates, but not without receiving many looks from the other customers.

"Hey, those hot chops weren't too bad." Silver said as he finished his ice cold Grix.

"And the jabons and wine were so sweet." Said Blackfire. "I never knew an Earthling could eat so much.

"I always did have a big appetite. So, what are Tameranians like anyway?" Silver asked.

"We're alright once you get used to us. We can fly, we've got super strength, you should know that. We can be a little barbaric sometimes, but at least I have table manners"

"Those guys don't think so." Said Silver looking at the customers who were still staring.

"Oh, what do they know? I bet they can't even digest a bliffelrm."

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about this tournament." Said Silver, getting serious.

"Oh? What about it?"

"Well, I want to know why that Master of Games is doing all of this."

"Maybe he just wants to get some cash off this whole event."

"Nah, I don't think so. Something weird is going on. What happened to all the other fighters we beat? It looked like they disappeared in a red flash and got sucked into that big ruby on top of that guy's throne. There's something fishy about all this."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Silver. Tell you what, how about you let me win, and if anything happens I'll bail you out?"

"Like I'd ever agree to that."

"Pretty please?" Blackfire said giving him big, adorable puppy eyes.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't do anything to make me lose?" He said, trying to resist her.

"Oh, you're no fun." Their waited returned once again, holding a slip of paper.

"Your check sir." He said, handing it to Silver. The waiter left, taking their empty plates with him. Silver looked at what was given to him. It was full of alien numbers and letters he couldn't make out.

"Um, what does this ay?" He asked holding it up to Blackfire.

"Let me see that." Blackfire took the check. She studied it for a moment before her eyes widened. "It says our dinner costs 540 civos."

"Is that a lot?" asked Silver puzzled.

"Yes, Silver, it's A LOT." She said, emphasizing the words a lot.

"Uh oh. I spent all my cash back on Earth, not that it matters since I don't think they take American here. Did you bring any?" Blackfire looked nervous.

"Uh, no, I didn't really think ahead." She said.

"But, how are we going to pay?" Their conversation was cut short when they both vanished. The chef of the restaurant ran out from the kitchen.

"Hey you punk kids! You can't just eat and run!"

Silver and Blackfire reappeared back in the arena at the coliseum. The Master of Games was there, sitting on his throne with the large ruby at the top. The spectators were just beginning to fill the stands.

"Warriors, due to unforeseen circumstances, the final battle will begin shortly. If you need any last minute preparations, do so now." The Master of Games said to them. Silver faced Blackfire.

"Like I said earlier, I don't trust this guy. What do you say we both get out of here while we still have the chance?"

"And miss out on the grand prize? I don't think so. But I'll consider it. Now, don't lose too badly Silver. I want to enjoy this."

Silver sighed. "Fine, have it your way. I'll still be finding a way out." By now the stands were almost full. The speakers clicked on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the main event" The crowd cheered in excitement. Silver and Blackfire moved to opposite sides of the arena. The Master of Games began to introduce the two combatants.

"In this corner, hailing from the planet Earth. His impenetrable metallic flesh, raw strength and unmatchable skill in the martial arts have brought him this far. Please give a round of applause for Psycho Silver!" Many of the spectators cheered, but there were a few boos here and there.

"I guess not everyone likes Earthlings, but at least most of then like me." Silver said to himself. He raised his fist in the air and transformed into his metallic form, ready to fight.

"And in this corner; she possesses the natural strength of her people and then some. Able to harness the destructive power of the stars, this fiery young lady is not one you should cross. Let me introduce, Blackfire!" Blackfire grinned smugly as the crowd cheered.

"That's right, worship me." She floated a foot off the ground, her eyes and hands glowing with energy.

"The one the wins this battle shall win the secret grand prize and be given the title of Galactic Champion." The Master of Games announced. "Let the final duel begin!"

Silver ran with full force, chambering one fist back ready to strike. When he was close enough to Blackfire, he shot his fist forward, but only hit air.

"Huh?" Silver looked upward to see Blackfire hovering several feet above his head, still grinning. "Crap, I forgot you could fly."

"Did you forget I could do this?" Blackfire let lose a barrage of star bolts. Silver's eyes widened and he began running around the arena trying not to get hit. The crowd was laughing at his antics. "Ha. Silver, you look like a fool!" Blackfire yelled out.

"Aw come on, they're all laughing at me!" Silver said to himself. "It's time I stopped running." Silver stood still and started deflecting the star-bolts with his hands. They were coming so fast he could barely keep up. Then, Silver had an idea. He saw an opportunity. Silver held up his arms and created a smooth, flat shield with his metallic skin just like before. Blackfire's star bolts bounced off and were reflected right back at her. She gasped in shock as they made impact and burst in a small flashy explosion. The crowd cheered at the display. She fell to the ground. Blackfire quickly stood up, rubbing her head.

"That was a bad idea. Looks like I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." Blackfire flew at Silver, hitting him in the gut with her fists. She pushed him into the arena force field, pinning him. Blackfire threw a punch to his face, but Silver deflected it to the side and hooked her arm with his hand. He pulled in and at the same time struck her stomach with his open palm, knocking her away. Silver ran at her again. He threw a short series of strikes at her head. Blackfire blocked a few, but a couple hit their mark. Silver threw a sidekick to finish his combo, but Blackfire was quick enough to see it coming and weaved to the side. She saw her chance and blasted Silver in the chest. He was thrown back several feet, landing on his belly. Clutching his chest, he got up on his knee, a little dazed, but not too damaged.

"Man, those things pack a bigger punch that I thought." Silver moaned. He looked up to see Blackfire approaching him, but before he could react she had grabbed him by the collar and lifted him above her. Silver struggled to pry her hand loose, but her strength was amazing. Blackfire smirked as the silver fighter squirmed in her grip.

"Bow before your queen!" She said, smiling evilly at her prey. "I love it when they struggle."

"Sorry queen," Silver said. "But I'm not going down that easy." Silver brought his legs up and pushed off Blackfire's stomach, causing her to let go. Both faced each other and charged. They locked hands, trying to overpower each other. Blackfire's eyes and palms glowed fiercely, showing off her effort. Silver was also trying hard, his muscles bulging and tense.

"This fight could last forever you know. You still open to the idea of both of us escaping?" Silver asked. "That way no one loses, even if no one wins."

"You have a point, Silver, but couldn't you just throw the fight and let me win?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to end up like the other losers. Besides, I hate giving up."

"So, what's your plan?" Asked Blackfire.

"Do you think you can blast a hole in the force field?"

"Maybe, but it won't stay open for long. What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." Silver escaped their lock and grabbed Blackfire's hands. He swung and pulled her behind him, letting her body weight do the work. Silver ran towards the edge of the arena until he was barely a foot away from the force field. He looked around outside the force field when he saw what looked like generators keeping it active. He turned and faced Blackfire.

"Alright princess, hit me with all you've got!" Blackfire smiled mischievously.

"You asked for it." Blackfire gathered her solar energy between her palms until it was a star bolt the size of a large beach ball. With a cry she brought it above her head and sent it hurling strait at Silver. He smirked as it came closer. Just as it was about to make impact, he ducked to the side, avoiding it completely. The star-bolt struck the force field, exploding after a few moments. It caused a small hole to form. With barely a second to spare, Silver jumped through just as it closed behind him. The crowd gasped at this turn of events, and The Master of Games was shocked.

"Cease this at once or you WILL be disqualified!" He shouted.

"Yeah, whatever." Silver shot back at him. He ran over to the nearest generator. Silver extended a long sword like blade from his forearm and thrust it into the generator, causing it to shut down. A section of the force field disappeared, allowing Blackfire to escape as well. She stood beside Silver and stuck her tongue out at the Master of games.

Now he was furious. The Master of Games raised his hands to the sky and out of the giant ruby shot several beams of read light that struck the ground. These beams took shape and formed into several of the warriors that had fought in the battle royal. His eyes glowed red as he gazed at the two fighters.

"Attack minions!" He commanded, pointing at the two. The summoned warrior's eyes glowed the same color as they charged at them. Silver dodged the swing of a sword strike and countered with his own, knocking his attacker out. Blackfire shot several star-bolts at the others, producing the same effects. The Master of Games grew angrier and he summoned dozens more. The spectators were screaming and began fleeing the coliseum.

"Come on Silver, we can take them!" Blackfire was about to fly right at them when Silver grabbed her by the hand.

"I'm sure you can Blackfire, but let's get out of here while we still can." Silver ran to the nearest exit, pulling Blackfire with him. The possessed warriors followed. They ran through several corridors before finally making it outside the coliseum and into the city. They made their way through the streets with their pursuers hot on their trail.

"This is getting us nowhere." Blackfire said, annoyed. She grabbed Silver by the arm and pulled him up into the air, high above the skyscrapers.

"Whoa! I'm flying! I can't believe I'm flying!" Silver said with amazement.

"Believe it Silver." She was only able to stay in the air for a few moments before a laser blast was sent her way. Silver heard sirens and looked behind him to see several police cars chasing after them.

"This is the police, surrender and put your hands up."

"Not the police again." Blackfire said. She couldn't fight well with Silver in her hands, so she decided to land. Blackfire spotted an alley where they could lose the cops. She landed and they hid in the shadows. The cars flew right over there heads, their sirens becoming distant.

"Phew. Well, we lost them. Now what?" Silver asked.

"Now we need to find a way off this planet. I could fly off, but it would be too hard with the police after us. Besides, I don't think Earthlings can survive in space."

"No, we can't. Let's talk about this later, we've got company." The Master of Games' possessed warriors had caught up and cornered them. Silver and Blackfire both readied themselves for a fight.

"It seems I have you cornered." The Master himself stepped from the shadows. His eyes glowed red again and he summoned the rest of the defeated warriors, filling the alley. "Everyone attack!" The warriors all charged, but fell left and right to Blackfire's star-bolts and Silver's arm blades. The huge alien with the battle axe swung at Blackfire, but she effortlessly flew to one side, the axe smashing into the ground. The alien stared in surprise and looked at Blackfire. She winked at him and shot a concentrated violet beam out of her open eye, knocking the huge alien out cold. Silver side kicked one warrior, sending him flying into a group of others, toppling them. He jumped off the wall and kicked another alien into the other wall. Silver then grabbed one by the head, spun him around and threw him into the floor.

The Master of Games was disappointed with his warriors' performance. "This calls for a more experienced fighter." He raised his hands to the sky and the ruby on his necklace glowed. There was another beam of red light and the fighter that appeared was none other than Howling Ghost. The eyes in his mask were glowing red like the others. "Now then, attack my minion!" Howling Ghost just stood there, unfazed. "What are you doing! Attack!" Howling Ghost turned, facing the Master of Games, his eyes returning to the same abyss like blackness.

"I fight only for myself, weakling." Ghost responded to him. He unsheathed a katana and like lightning he swung and shattered The Master of Games ruby. The other warriors all stopped attacking, coming out of their possession. He turned to face Silver and Blackfire. "Now then, let us finish our battle. What?" The two were no longer there. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Silver and Blackfire running and flying out of the alley and into the streets. "You shall not escape from me so easily." He ran after them.

Silver and Blackfire fled as fast as they could. After a few minutes, they both stopped to catch their breath. Silver was exhausted from all the running.

"Okay, I think we lost them. Now, how do we get out of here?" He asked.

"A ship would be our best option. We need to head for the space port." She answered. Silver looked up at the building they had stopped in front of.

"Hey, does this place look familiar?" He asked. It was the restaurant they had ate at earlier. The chef burst out of the building. He had six arms and was swinging a knife in each hand.

"You're those same kids from before! Pay up!" He swung his knives at Silver, who raised his arms in defense.

"Let's get to that space port fast!" They both fled the angry chef and ran for the space port. "Do you even know where the port is?" Silver asked Blackfire.

"Yeah, it's several blocks down and then to the right. I saw it when we were flying." She answered to him. They both came to a halt when the saw Howling Ghost standing in front of them.

"Are you prepared to face me now?" He asked, unsheathing his fiery swords.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for this." Blackfire picked Silver up by the arm pits and took to the air again.

"Even in the sky, you will not escape my blades." Ghost also took flight and continued his pursuit.

"Blackfire, that space samurai is still after us!" Silver said. He heard the whirring of sirens again. He looked behind them to see the police cars chasing them as well "And now the police are after us again! They must want us for causing such a riot at the stadium."

"Realax Silver, we're here." The came to a large, circular area with ships docked at several pads like cars in a parking lot. The whole place lit up the night like an airport. They landed right in the middle of the parking area.

"Hey, you can't be here without authorization! Security!" A space port attendant spotted them and set of the alarm.

"Let's just get one and go." Silver said running to the nearest ship.

"Hold it Silver. I want to get a ship with speed and style, understand?" Blackfire dragged him with her as she looked for the right ship. They came across a very large one the size of a six bedroom house. It was a sleek black color, and had mirror like windows. There three large engines in the back and it had a football shaped body with a narrow point at the end. On its side in red letters was its name, "Argo."

"Oooh! This one is perfect! I'll take it!" Blackfire squealed in delight. Silver saw the security guards had caught up to them.

"Whatever, let's just take it and go." He said, trying to hurry her up.

"Alright, just let me hack the security code and there!" She had pushed a few buttons and the door to the Argo opened. They ran in fast and found the ships control room, which also happened to look like a living room. Blackfire sat in the drivers seat, punched a few commands into the dashboard and soon the engines were revving. The Argo lifted off from its pad and quickly entered the atmosphere. However, they had little time to celebrate as they felt the impact of several police ships' guns.

"They're still after us? I guess some people don't know when to give up. Silver, go into the room that's behind me and take control of the ship's guns." Blackfire said pointing to a large steel door behind her. "I just need you to hold them off until I can power up our warp drive, then we're home free."

"I gotcha Blackfire." Silver opened the steel door to find a large white chair with what looked like two joysticks on its arms. Silver sat down in the chair and gripped the control sticks. Immediately, a screen came down displaying the police cars chasing them. Two target reticules appeared on the screen.

"Combat mode initiated." Said a female robotic voice. Silver smiled with amusement.

"Alright, it's show time!" Silver began blasting the police ships. Whenever he turned the target reticules, the chair swerved with him.

As Silver was playing Space Invaders with the guns, Blackfire was powering up the warp engines, which would accelerate the Argo to many times the speed of light and help them escape the planet. Once they were charged, Blackfire plotted their course and they were ready to go.

"Silver, the engines are charged, now quit goofing off!" Silver saw Blackfire's face appear on his screen.

"Alright, alright." Silver got up from the chair and joined Blackfire in the control room. Blackfire pushed the warp throttle and in seconds they were blazing through space 100 times faster than light. Silver watched as stars streaked by them. "This is like Star Wars!" Blackfire swiveled around in her chair and faced Silver.

"Well Silver we're a long way from Earth. Looks like we may be stuck together for a while." Silver looked back at her and smiled.

"It's alright. I've been meaning to get out anyway." He looked back out the window. "Who knows, this could be the beginning of the adventure of a life time."

That's it for chapter 2! It took forever to write, but I'm glad I did it. I hope that I can continue writing chapters and create a whole series of adventures involving Silver and Blackfire's journey in space, but I can't do it without support from you readers, so please review. 


	3. Getting to Know You

Sorry for the long wait, but I now present the third chapter of my fic. I know the last two were really long, but this one is much shorter, and I plan on making most chapters this long. So, please read and review it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Getting to know You.**

"Hey Blackfire, check it out, this ship's even a got a hot tub! Sweet." Silver and Blackfire had been exploring the Argo since their escape. It was huge and had many different rooms, including two bedrooms, a kitchen, one big bathroom, a gym and pool, and even a garage. "I'm glad you picked this one out."

"Well you should be. I always have good taste in ships." Said Blackfire.

"Speaking of tubs, I need a bath. I'm still sweaty from those fights. So, get lost." Blackfire shoved Silver out of the bathroom and began filling the bath tub.

"Oh yeah? I'm sweaty too you know." Said Silver. "I'm going to hog the bathroom and see how you like it." Silver began to wander around the Argos with nothing better to do. He came to the bridge where he found the TV. "Let's see what's on." Silver turned it on and began flipping through channels, but they were all in alien languages. "Isn't there anything in English?" Silver turned if off, annoyed. He went over to the control panel and stared at it. "Huh, I wonder what these do. Maybe, no, I shouldn't touch anything; I'll probably blow something up." He kept his eyes fixated on the buttons. "Then again, if I'm going to live on this ship, I should know how to control."

Meanwhile, Blackfire was enjoying her nice warm bath. She sighed as she sank deeper in the tub. "Oh yeah, I haven't felt this good in months." She Said. "Maybe now I won't have to be on the run so much. I hope Silver doesn't cramp my style though." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "He's pretty cool though." She opened he eyes and saw water droplets floating in front of her face. "Huh? What's going on!" Blackfire looked down to see that she was floating in the air, along with several other items.

"Oops." Silver said over the intercom. "I think I flipped the wrong switch. Blackfire narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Guess I spoke too soon." Blackfire put a bathrobe on and flew to the bridge to find Silver clinging to the ceiling. "Silver, you messed with the gravity, didn't you?" Silver was embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Could you please fix it?" Asked Silver. Blackfire sighed and flipped the gravity switch back to normal. She floated back down on her feet, as well as all the other floating items.

"There, all better. You can come down now Silver. Uhmph!" Silver let go of the ceiling and fell on top of Blackfire. "Uhg, get off me." Blackfire said as she pushed Silver off her.

"Eh, sorry about that." Silver said as he got up. He offered his hand to Blackfire, but she just ignored it as she picked herself up.

"Listen Silver, we'll be arriving at a planet called Teranis to refuel. Until then don't touch anything." Blackfire Said. She left Silver in the living room and went back to finish her bath. She had just changed back into her outfit as the planet came into site. It had a whirling gold and white color that looked like milk and honey, with a few specks of blue here and there.

"Neat." Silver said as he stared out the window. They quickly made their way through the atmosphere and made a landing at the space port, guided by the onboard computer. It was similar to the last one; the space port was large, flat and circular and branched out into smaller pads. Silver and Blackfire both made their way off the Argo.

"Silver, wait here and don't touch anything you think is dangerous, understand?" Blackfire said. Silver nodded as Blackfire went off into a dome shaped building. Silver waited around and looked at the various ships until Blackfire came back. "Come on, the exit's this way Silver." They exited the port and the sight Silver saw amazed him. The city had many tall, gold spires which glittered in the sunlight. They all seemed to resemble tall thin pyramids and reflected light like pillars, it was almost blinding. They were interconnected by what looked like suspended walkways.

Most of the city's residents were blue and red skinned humanoids with yellow and violet eyes. They had brightly colored hair which ranged from hot pink to navy blue to neon green. Their clothing was also rather exotic. They seemed to favor shiny, almost metallic materials, especially gold, bronze, and silver, as well as metallic variations of regular colors like red and green. Most of them wore sandals instead of shoes, and an abundance of jewelry. Other than that, the Teranites were just like humans.

"Whoa. Ok, so what now?" Asked Silver.

"I already paid the space port to refuel and restock our supplies, so we'll just have to hang out until that's done." Blackfire said. "C'mon, I'm sure we can find something to do on this planet."

They both made their way through the city streets. There didn't appear to be any air traffic, so most of the vehicles drove through the streets, leaving pedestrians on the side walk.

"Blackfire, all this glittering is making me dizzy, let's go inside." Silver said. They found one spire that several people seemed to be hanging around. They entered the double glass doors to find what looked like a shopping mall. The inside had white marbled walls and shops with glass window displays lined each side. They came across a jewelry store, with many different kinds of exotic necklaces, bracelets and rings on display.

"Oooh! Look at that one!" Blackfire said as she peered at one particular necklace through the glass. It was gold with several pink and violet stones set in it, with one large diamond shaped stone set in the middle, which appeared to swirl with pink and purple. "Oh, I want it!"

"Phht, jewelry. All it does it get in the way when you're in a fight." Silver said, although he did like the look of one silver bangle. "Let's go, I don't want to spend anything on some—h-hey!" Blackfire had already grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the store. Round black with more jewelry tables dotted the store room floor. Behind a semi-circular sat a clerk, who wore a bronze colored tunic with a white undershirt and white pants. He had light red skin and wavy blue hair with a blue goatee. He also wore several of his own necklaces and earrings.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"I'd like to try on that one please." Blackfire said as she pointed to the necklace. The clerk retrieved it from the display and carefully handed it to Blackfire, who snatched it greedily and fixed it around her neck.

"It looks very nice on you ma'am." The clerk said.

"Well of course it does." Blackfire responded. "What do you think Silver?"

"It looks great." Silver said bluntly, sulking from having been dragged inside. "So, are you going to get it or what?"

"How much for it?" Blackfire asked the clerk.

"500,000 credits." He said. Blackfire's jaw dropped.

"Oh, that much huh. Um, excuse me a moment." Blackfire grabbed Silver and brought him behind a display.

"I can't afford that!" She whispered in his ear.

"So don't get it." He whispered back.

"But I _always_ get what I want." She said sternly. "Just follow my lead."

Blackfire walked back up to the clerk and undid the necklace. "Um, could I pay for this later?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Now, if you're done with that, could I take it back?" Said the clerk. Blackfire frowned, but then let out a gasp.

"Eek! A robber!" The clerk turned around, but didn't see anyone. When he turned back, he saw Blackfire flying out the doors and Silver standing there with a surprised look.

"You thieves!" The clerk ran over to his desk and hit the alarm.

"Oh brother." Silver ran out of the store and caught up with Blackfire. "You stole it? How could you go through so much trouble over some stupid necklace?"

"I ran off with it, that's how. Like I said, I always get what I want." They made their way down through the mall and out the glass doors into the streets, receiving several stares as they passed. In less than a moment, police sirens could be heard. "Not them again." The police cars were dark navy blue and orange, and seemed to hover above the ground. They were sleek and shaped like a fish, with an orange tip at each end. They began firing shots at the two, red lasers whizzing past their heads.

"Huff, huff, Blackfire, there's no way I can outrun the cops on foot!" Silver said between breaths.

"Fine, I'll stop them." Blackfire flew high into the air and threw a large star bolt at the street, blowing the police vehicles in all directions and leaving a big hole in the street. Blackfire and Silver rounded the next turn ran several more blocks and came to a stop, Silver still panting.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked. "Now I'll probably end up on "Galaxy's Most Wanted" or something."

"Oh relax Silver. I've stolen plenty of times and I'm not in jail, now am I? Come on; let's see what else is here." Blackfire said as she happily rubbed the large jewel on her stolen necklace. They continued exploring the city, passing several more spires that included restaurants, electronics stores, and furniture stores but found nothing interesting.

"Blackfire, I'm bored, let's go back to the ship." Silver said in whiney voice. "They must be done restocking by now. I wonder if" Silver was interrupted by a loud explosion in the distance. "What the? What was that?" Silver asked.

"Why don't we check it out?" Suggested Blackfire.

Silver and Blackfire followed the sound of explosions. On the way they noticed black smoke billowing in the air between the gold spires. They eventually came upon the source of the noise. A large crowd of people gasped and shouted as the looked up at a spire that had caught on fire, torrents of flame bursting through the windows.

"Whoa, how did this happen?" Asked Silver. He then noticed what looked like a news reporter with light blue skin fixing up her large pink hair and a camera man with green shaggy hair and orange wearing a head band. The camera man gave a signal and the reporter straitened up.

"I'm standing here live in front of the Metrani Apartment complex where several gas valves have been set off. The cause is unknown, but the effect is obvious." The reporter stated.

"Sounds pretty bad." Said Silver. "Should we help?"

"Nah, let's not get involved." Blackfire said nervously. "Besides, it's not like we'll get anything out of it." The reporter spoke up again.

"This just in, it seems that fire trucks have been delayed due to massive road damage caused by jewel thieves earlier this morning." Silver gave Blackfire a stern look while she laughed sheepishly.

"Heh, how unlucky. Now, why don't we get going before we get caught?" They were about to leave when the reporter received another report.

"This just in, it seems that there are several children, small animals, and elderly trapped in the building." There was another explosion. A small tear rolled down Silver's cheek and a determined look was on his face. He began walking towards the burning spire.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Blackfire called out to him. "Get back here before you do something stupid!" It was too late however as Silver had already transformed into his metallic skin and rushed into the building. "Oh, that boy is crazy."

"This just in! It seems that a young, metallic man has rushed into the burning complex! What heroism!" Said the reporter. "Let us all pray that he makes it out safely!" Silver though the hallways of the building and came to an elevator. He tried to get it to work, but it was out of order.

"Looks like I'll be taking the stairs." Silver ran up the stairs to the right of the elevator and eventually came to a door with smoke emitting out from the cracks. He tried to open it, but it was stuck. Silver took a step back and kicked it down to be greeted by a hallway full of hot red blaze. The ceiling had collapsed and heavy debris blocked several of rooms off. Silver could here people shouting and pounding on the doors.

"Somebody get us out of here!"

"Just hang in there!" Silver shouted back as he braced himself for the whipping flames.

For several minutes, everyone stood and stared, wondering if Silver had indeed perished in the fire. Blackfire was beginning to worry.

"Silver, you idiot." She said. She was about to go in after him when suddenly something burst from the spire. It was Silver, and in his arms and on his shoulders were several small children, animals, and old folk. He landed on the ground and set the people down. Silver was covered in soot and his hair looked a little singed.

"Amazing! The metal boy is alive, and he has saved several of the trapped citizens! What an incredible feat." The female reporter said. Several more reporters surrounded Silver and began asking him numerous questions.

"Sir, what is your name? What was it like in the building? How did you transform like that? What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Uuhhh……" Silver said wide eyed, unable to keep up with the questions. Then someone shouted. "Look out!" A large chunk of the building broke off and fell towards the crowd.

"Everyone duck!" Silver threw up his hands and caught the debris, the weight causing the concrete to crack beneath his feet. Silver strained to hold it up.

"Uuhg, I can't hold it much longer." His muscles were about to give out when the weight was lifted. Silver looked up to see Blackfire holding the debris above his head with little effort.

"Your lucky I've got super strength Silver boy." She waited for everyone to clear the area before setting the large chunk down. Now the reporters were asking them both even more questions, until another person shouted.

"Hey, those are the thieves from the jewelry store!"

"Let's get out of here!" Blackfire grabbed Silver and flew into the air back to the space port where they were greeted by one of the workers wearing a yellow jumpsuit and goggles.

"Alright, the Argo is refueled and ready. Now, if you could just sign this here." Blackfire pushed him out of the way and threw Silver into the Argo before entering. They headed to the bridge and Blackfire accessed the onboard computer.

"Argo, emergency launch, NOW!" In mere moments, the Argo had launched and had left the Teranis atmosphere. Blackfire collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

"What a day." Said Silver. "I'm a criminal and a hero at the same time."

"Yeah, well at least we had some excitement." Blackfire said looking up at him.

"I bet this happens to you all the time, huh?" Asked Silver.

"Pretty much." Said Blackfire. She paused for a moment. "It really was pretty heroic of you to save those people." Silver was a bit taken back, but soon smiled bashfully.

"Uh, thanks Blackfire. I thought it was really cool when you helped me out. Thanks." He said.

"Well don't get too used to it. I'm not always so nice." She said. Blackfire began to get up when Silver offered his hand. Instead of ignoring him, she took it and he helped her up.

"So where to now?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Said Blackfire. "Let's hope where ever it is, the cops are just as incompetent. Oh, I know just the place!" And with that, the Argo sped off into the darkness of space.

Tune in next chapter to find out just where the two space travelers journey will take them next! Remember, the more you review, the closer I get to writing it. I'd also appreciate some feedback on my character Silver. Until next time.


	4. Wanted

My new chapter has arrived after quite some time. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blackfire of the Teen Titans animated series and comic books, she belongs to DC, but I do own Silver, so don't steal my character.

**Wanted**

"So, where are we going again?" Silver asked looking over Blackfire's shoulder as the Argo flew at warp speed.

"Silver, I told you we're going to the Ongl space colony." Blackfire answered. "It's like a big floating city in space, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Silver said.

"Look Silver, just go watch some TV, ok?" Blackfire said as she monitored the ships settings.

"Uh, yeah, about that Blackfire, I can't understand anything that's on, it's all in alien." Silver said. "I can't even read half the writing I see."

"Oh, I'll fix that for you." Blackfire smirked. "Argo, set language to human, English." The monitor flashed. "Language set." In less than a second, all the alien writing in the Argo was changed to English. "That better Silver?"

"Yeah, it's a lot better." Silver said as he fell down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and began channel surfing, like he was back at home. There were cartoons, reality shows, news channels, and all kinds of movies. "Heh, alien channels aren't that much different from the ones on Earth." He soon stopped on one news channel. The news caster, who was a large, blue, and reptilian looking, was reading a report.

"In recent news, a jewel robbery was committed on planet Teranis by the Tamaranian outlaw known as Blackfire and an accomplice we have yet to identify. We do know that he is an Earthling with blonde hair and above average build who can turn his skin metal. The police have code named him "Heavy Metal."

"Uh oh." Silver said, eyes growing wider as he sat up straight and paid attention. "Blackfire, you might want to see this."

"What is it now?" Blackfire said taking a seat on the couch and facing the screen.

"The jewel stolen was worth 500,000 credits, one of the most valuable on the planet." Continued the news caster. "A bounty has been placed on these individuals, raising Blackfire's even higher. Police have decided to seek the aid of professional bounty hunters. Ironically, Blackfire and 'Heavy Metal' had also saved several people from a burning hotel, but officials have stated that this does not excuse them from these crimes. In other news, it is suspected that hotel fire was caused by arson…"

Blackfire turned to Silver. "So what?" She asked.

"So what? Blackfire, we're wanted!" Silver exclaimed. "And you're already a wanted criminal! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't get so bent out of shape Silver." She said calmly, rubbing his arm reassuringly. "The cops can't get us. They can never catch up to me. Well, except…"

"Except what?" Silver asked.

"Nothing. Just relax and have fun, we can take the police if they ever find us." She said. Silver sighed.

"I hope you're right Blackfire." He said. "Let's just try to keep the price on our heads low. Anyway, I'm hungry, what have we got to eat?"

Meanwhile, not too far from the planet Teranis, a certain Vernathian named Val-yor was passing by in his sleek silver ship. He was rubbing a large dark bruise on his cheek as he watched the latest transmissions from Teranis.

"Grr, dumb troq sucker punched me. Being possessed by some weird guy in a tournament wasn't weird enough." He soon noticed the same transmission that Silver and Blackfire had seen. "What? It's that troq from the battle royal!" He listened to the report on how the Tamaranian and Earthling were now wanted criminals. "I should have known. Troqs are always trouble, and she's got an Earthling with her too." A light soon flashed on the screen.

"Attention, incoming transmission from Teranis police." The ship's computer announced.

"Patch it in." A light blue Terani with dark blue spots and dark blue hair wearing a uniform appeared on the screen.

"Hello Val-yor." The officer said. "This is from Terani Police Headquarters. We are requesting your help."

"Go on."

"As you may know, the Tamaranian outlaw and the Earthling have stolen a very expensive Terani jewel. Normally, our officers would have gone after these two themselves, but currently we are putting all of our efforts into investigating what caused the recent hotel fire." The officer said. "That is why that we are asking you if you could apprehend these criminals. Your heroism is known through the galaxy, so we believed that you would be best."

"Say no more." The Vernathian said. "I'll make sure that both of these outlaws are thrown in prison where they belong. You can count on it."

"Thank you Val-yor. They were last seen leaving from the Terani space port in a large black ship named Argo." The officer said. "We have reason to believe that they were heading to the Ongl space colony. Over and out." The officers face disappeared as Val-yor manned the ship's controls.

"It looks like there's one more troq for Val-yor to take care of."

"Ok Silver, we're here." Blackfire said as the Argo approached the domed space colony Ongl. It looked just like it sounded, like a large city floating through space inside a glass dome, like a snow globe.

"Blackfire, won't people know that we're criminals?" Silver asked after swallowing a mouthful of pink grita-bits Blackfire had bought on Teranis. "I mean, it was all over the news, how are we supposed to do anything without caught?"

"I already told you to relax." She said. "Nobody watches other planets' channels, so I doubt anyone will even know who we are or what we've done. Now let's go, ok?" The Argo docked at one of the ports. Once it was secure, Blackfire and Silver exited the Argo and entered into the city.

Ongl bared a striking resemblance to Earth, with green grass, a blue sky, and the same looking buildings and streets. It was very bright out and the visitors could feel the sun's rays beating down on them. The only real difference was that the inhabitants were anything but human. There was no dominant race and it seemed as though many different cultures gathered at this space colony.

"So, why are we here again Blackfire?" Silver asked as he took a good look at his surroundings. "You didn't really tell me."

"We might be able to find some jobs here on Ongl if we're lucky." Blackfire said as she began walking down the street with Silver tagging close behind. "We've got no money, so we might as well make some. Besides, Ongl has some great clubs."

"You hardly seem the working type." Silver said dryly, still staying close behind her. "Why can't you just rob a bank or something since you seem so good at it?"

"Please Silver," She said. "I'm not just some common thief, I do have standards. I only go for the big bucks."

"Could have fooled me." He said. "So, what kind of work were you thinking of?"

"Oh, you'll see."

The two came to one large building with a help wanted poster on one of the windows. The front had many steps and appeared to be made of concrete.

"Huh, Ongl Shipping Corporation." Silver said. "Is this some kind of post office?"

"Yeah, something like that." Blackfire said. "They transport items all across the galaxy. I wonder what they need help for. Let's go see." The two entered the large glass doors and walked up to the front desk, behind which sat a short, wrinkly green old alien with tacky glasses and curly red hair.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a croaky voice, giving them a fleeting glance from the newspaper she was reading.

"We heard that this place needs some help." Blackfire said. "Where do we sign up?"

"Down the right hand corridor, room seven." The secretary said while she continued reading her paper. Silver and Blackfire followed her directions and entered a small office. It was full of stacks of paper at least three feet high, but appeared to otherwise be empty.

"Um, hello?" Silver called out hoping for an answer.

"Yes, can I help you?" A small, nasally voice answered. From behind a stack stepped out what looked like large blue cricket with a big nose and wearing very large, round thick glasses. Silver was taken by surprise and jumped back a bit.

"We're here about the help wanted poster out front." Blackfire said. "What exactly is it you need, Mr.," She looked down at his desk and saw the name Griddle. "Griddle?"

"Ah yes, that, it's about time someone answered." The cricket alien said. "You see, recently we've had a great influx of shipments coming in and it is really slowing business down." He said. "What we need is freelance transporters who will make shipments for us that are either considered too dangerous or simply not worth it."

"Huh, that seems easy enough." Blackfire said. "How well does it pay?"

"How does one thousand a shipment sound?" He asked.

"Sounds good." She said.

"That's a lot, right?" Silver asked.

"Yes Silver." She answered. "So, when's our first assignment?"

"Before you do anything, I need you to sign these." The cricket alien said as he laid down a thick stack of forms to be filled out. "Sign here, and here, and here, signature here, name of ship…" Blackfire signed every form, which took several minutes. Once she was done, the cricket straightened the stack and stuffed it in a filing cabinet.

"There, now we know where to send payment, what your ship is, and the crew, as well as other information." He said. "Unfortunately, we currently have nothing scheduled, but we'll contact you as soon as we do."

"I guess we'll see you later then." Silver said as the two of them headed out of the Ongl Shipping Corporation building. "So, what now?" He asked.

"Well, we have time to kill, so let's just enjoy the time we have."

Val-yor's ship approached the Ongl space port.

"Val-yor, ready for docking." The computer said. The sleek silver ship entered the port and was secured in a matter of moments.

"They said that those two were supposed to have come here." Val-yor said as he flew down from the ship. He spotted a passing station worker. "Excuse me, you wouldn't know if a Tamaranian and an Earthling came to this station would you?" The worker thought for a moment, then answered.

"Oh yeah, I saw them. They docked not two hours ago." He said. "Are you looking for them?"

"I'm afraid that this colony is in danger young man. Those two were highly wanted criminals who could very well put everyone's lives on this colony at risk." Val-yor said. The worker looked shocked.

"Really, well, what are we going to do?" He asked, getting panicky.

"Not to worry, I, Val-yor will make sure that these fugitives are incarcerated as soon as possible." Val-yor said. And with that he took flight and began his search for the two wanderers through the city.

"So, how do you like you smoothie?" Blackfire asked as she and Silver sat down at a bench in the park. Silver slurped some of it, swallowed, and thought for a moment.

"Hmm, tastes green, kind of like that mint gum." He answered and continued to drink it. "Not bad though. Not what I was expecting, but not bad." That sat and watched as the children at the park played various unknown sports and families enjoying picnics. "So, how long do you think it will take to get to Earth?" He asked after a period of silence.

"Who knows?" Blackfire said before taking a slurp of her own smoothie. "I've never really been in such a remote area of the galaxy. It's hard to say. It could be years for all I know." Silver's expression fell as he looked sadly at his melting slushy. "Aw, don't feel so down about it Silver. You wanted some excitement in your life, right?"

Well, yeah, but I didn't want…" Before Silver could finish two hot red beam were shot in their direction and just missed his head. "What the?" Silver looked up to find the source of the attack, the Vernathian Val-yor hovering several feet above the air.

"Blackfire and Heavy Metal, your days of crime are numbered!" Val-yor shot straight down at the pair. Both ducked to the sides and Val-yor crashed through the bench. Several of the Ongl citizens gasped and looked on. Some stayed to watch, while the mothers grabbed their kids and fled to a safe area.

Silver rolled on his back and up to his feet, transforming immediately.

"Blackfire, do you know this guy?" He asked, getting ready for another attack.

Blackfire rose into the air, becoming level with Val-yor.

"I think I saw him back at that battle Royal. He must be mad about me beating him." Blackfire said, her hands charging with violet energy.

"It won't be so easy this time. You're about to see what a real man can do, troqie!" Val-yor flew full speed at Blackfire and delivered a strong right hook. Blackfire defended herself with her energy orbs, but she was still blown back. "I'll deal with you later Earthling."

Now Blackfire was pissed. She charged at Val-yor and hurled several powerful star bolts at him, each hitting its mark, and finished it with a double fisted hammer blow to the head, sending him into the ground. She smirked triumphantly until Val-yor stood back up and rubbed his chin. "Is that all troq?" He was about to rush right at Blackfire when he was caught from behind and thrown into a tree. Val-yor winced and looked to see Silver facing him in his fighting stance.

"I don't like being ignored when it comes to a fight." Smooth blades extended from his forearms with a resounding "shying!" noise. "I don't have any beef with you, but I'm not about to just let you beat me up and haul me over to the police."

"Whatever you say, Earthling." Val-yor assaulted Silver with a straight punch to the stomach, but all it did was result in a dull, metallic sound. Silver stood unfazed and grabbed Val-yor's wrist, pulling him forward and delivering an uppercut to the chin. Val-yor stumbled back only to be hit with a side kick to the chest, sending him into the tree again.

"Tougher than I thought Earthling." Val-yor said before shooting his laser eye ban at Silver. Silver created a round shield with his arms to deflect the attack, but didn't react in time before Val-yor grabbed him by the head and threw him into the side of a building, cracking it. Silver shook his head and got to his feet, still ready to fight.

"I can take a lot more than that, whoever you are." Silver said. "You're not beating us, isn't that right Blackfire? Blackfire?" Silver looked up at the sky and found Blackfire charging up a rather large and dangerous looking star bolt, her eyes glowing furiously and both hands raised above her head.

"Watch out Silver!" With great effort she hurled the massive star bolt towards the ground at Val-yor and Silver.

"Yaaah!" Silver screamed as the huge orb came down. He could feel the heat emanating from it and he was blinded by the light. Val-yor shielded his eyes and readied himself for the impact. It hit, sending dirt clods, dust and debris flying in every direction sky high, ripping up the pavement and ground. Silver was hurled into the air like the rest of the debris, but was luckily caught by the leg mid-flight by Blackfire.

"We're getting out of here." She said to the boy hanging upside down. Silver's eyes were swirling in dizziness. Blackfire found a safe spot behind an office building and landed, dropping silver on his head and shaking back to his senses. He stood up rubbing his head and growled at Blackfire.

"What were you doing?" He shouted angrily at Blackfire. "You could have injured a lot of people, including me!" Silver rubbed his eyes, still seeing spots from the huge star bolt. "That hurt you know. What is your problem!"

"Hey, that guy would have clobbered you if I hadn't done something!" Blackfire shot back, her face growing hot. "You should be thanking me for getting you out of there. I don't know what kind of guys you've fought back home, but here in space you're out of your league." She stood straight and crossed her arms. "A simple Earthling shouldn't bite off more than he can chew."

"I could have taken care of him just fine." Silver said back, still sore. He turned away and after and there was silence between the two of them. After calming down a little, Silver spoke up. "Anyway, I kept hearing him call you troq, or something. What's a troq? I thought you were a Tamaranian." Blackfire gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"I **_am_** a Tamaranian. A troq is worthless, scum. It's a racial slur." Blackfire tilted her head down, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "He's saying I'm worthless. There are alot of alien races like that." Silver turned around, his angry expression dissolving and replaced with one of earnest concern. He reached out to Blackfire, but she turned away. "Let's go Silver." She said as she started walking.

"Blackfire, are you saying that guy is racist?" Silver asked while following her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Blackfire responded. "And I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go back to the ship." Silver shut his mouth and kept close behind her.

Val-yor pushed some rubble off his back and dusted himself off. "I guess I should have paid more attention to the troq." He took to the air and began searching through the streets. "That Earthling had some spunk in him. And he didn't seem like a bad kid. Maybe I can convince him to ditch the troq and come to the side of justice." It didn't take Val-Yor long before he spotted Silver and Blackfire walking down the side walk. "Aha!" He landed in front of the two, standing tall with his hands on his hips. "Alright you two, this is your last warning. You can do the right thing and turn yourselves in, or I, Val-Yor, can do it myself."

Blackfire and Silver both entered their fighting stances. "Blackfire, maybe we should turn ourselves in." Silver whispered to her. "You did say this guy was tough. Besides, I don't like this guilty feeling."

"I told you already Silver, I am NOT doing that." Blackfire said as her eyes glowed pink and she floated into the air.

"You should listen to your friend troq." Val-Yor said. "At least he seems to know the meaning of justice." Now Blackfire had had it. She lobbed a star bolt at Val-Yor before assaulting him with a flurry of punches.

"Blackfire, wait!" Silver called out to her, but she wasn't listening. Blackfire and Val-Yor exchanged blow after blow. Val-Yor grabbed one of her punches and flung her through a building. She landed in the street where she got to her knees. Silver ran over to her and tried helping her up. "This isn't worth it. You should just turn yourself in and accept punishment." Blackfire batted his hands away.

"No Silver. I'm not going to let this bigot do what he wants. Now if you're not going to help then stay out of my way!" She was about to fly back into the fight when Silver grabbed her arm. "Let go!" She protested, struggling in his grip.

"Blackfire, I'm sorry, but, I can't let you go." Silver said with a serious look. "On Earth I made it my mission to take down criminals and you aren't an exception." Blackfire glared at Silver furiously before quickly shoving him out of the way.

"Idiot!" Blackfire yelled before getting hit with Val-yor's eye beams. She lay on the ground, dazed as Val-Yor landed nearby.

"Good work restraining her kid." He said to Silver. "You did the right thing."

"Yeah..." Silver said as he got up and looked down at Blackfire. "Let's just get her somewhere where she won't break something."

"I'm afraid she's simply too dangerous kid." Val-Yor said as he reached down and picked Blackfire up by the hair. She yelped at the pain. "Her kind are the scum of the galaxy, they don't deserve any mercy." His eyes glowed red as he prepared to fire his heat beams.

"What are you doing?" Silver yelled at Val-Yor. "I just wanted Blackfire put in jail; you're trying to kill her!"

"Jail is too good for her. I'll be doing the world a favor by getting rid of her." Val-Yor said to Silver before turning his eyes back on Blackfire. "Besides, no one's going to care what happens to this troq." Silver furrowed his brow and bared his teeth in anger.

"Well **I **care!" Silver extended his arm blades and tackled Val-Yor with a feral battle cry, causing him to let go of Blackfire's hair and fall to the ground. Silver had Val-Yor pinned beneath him. He gave Val-Yor a right hook, a karate chop, and a hammer punch to the head, his hard metal skin doing considerable damage. Val-Yor growled in pain and shoved Silver off. Silver landed on his feet next to Blackfire. "And don't call her a troq!"

Blackfire was shaken out of her daze when she was dropped and managed to catch most of what had just gone on. "Silver, you saved me." She said, amazed at Silver's attitude change. "What happened to the goody-goody hero act?" Blackfire asked as she stood up.

"Some things are more important." Silver said. "Even if you are a wanted criminal, I like you, and I don't want you getting killed." He turned back to Val-Yor. "And you're right, this guy is a racist bigot, and I wouldn't mind giving him a beating!"

"I can agree with you on that," Said Blackfire as she grinned and powered up. "Let's do it!" Silver and Blackfire rushed at Val-yor who was too surprised to react. They both hit him with straight bunch, sending him into a wall. Blackfire flew high into the air while Silver ran at Val-yor and grabbed him by the shirt. Silver heaved on threw Val-yor over his shoulder and onto the pavement.

Val-yor screamed with fury. "I've had it with you two! I'll vaporize you both!" He turned around just in time to see Silver's knee smash into his face. Silver followed with another, then another, each one sending Val-yor higher into the air.

"Here comes the kick!" Silver finished the attack with a high forward kick which popped Val-yor way up. Almost immediately, Blackfire flung barrage of pink star bolts at his helpless form.

"Here's a little eye beam of my own!" Out of Blackfire's eyes shot a pair of very powerful concentrated beams, which hit Val-yor full blast. He was propelled several meters away before catching himself.

Now he was even angrier. Val-yor flew in a fit of fury at Blackfire and assaulted her with punches, which she just barely managed to defend against.

"I've got to find a way to stop his attacks." She thought. She looked to the ground to see Silver looking on, unable to help her in the air. Or could he? "That's it!" Blackfire managed to duck away from Val-yor and dived at Silver. "Silver, I know what to do!" Blackfire grabbed him by the arm and flew back up at Val-yor.

"Blackfire, what are you doing?" Silver yelled. Val-yor came at Blackfire with another punch, but this time she held Silver in front of her and Val-yor's fist made contact with his chest. She had used him as a human shield. "Oh, so that's it."

Val-yor flew back a ways and shot his heat beams at the two. Blackfire kept Silver in front of her and he instinctively made a flat reflective shield with his arms. Val-yor's beam was reflected right back at him and hit him in the chest, stunning him. "Hang on Silver!" Blackfire yelled as she flew straight at Val-yor. Much to Silver's shock, she swung him around in a circle and struck Val-yor with Silver's own metallic body, like a human mace. Val-yor was knocked out cold and fell to the ground motionless

Blackfire landed and set Silver down on his feet.

"Sorry about using you like a shield Silver." Blackfire said playfully.

"Don't worry about it; I'm always glad to help." He said trying to shake his dizziness off. "Why don't we get back to the Argo before we blamed for this too." Blackfire and Silver made their way back to the space port as quickly as they could and boarded the Argo. They entered the living room/control room and both and took a seat on the couch, glad to finally be able to relax.

"That was some day." Blackfire sighed as she slipped off her thigh high boots and let her toes air out.

"I hope that that's the last we'll see of Val-yor." Silver said. A picture of an envelope then flashed on the main screen.

"Silver," Blackfire Said, turning to him. "Thanks again for standing up to him like that."

"Aw, it was nothing." Silver said smiling and embarrassed. "I just didn't like him calling you that."

"Attention: new message received from Mr. Griddle at the Ongl Shipping Headquarters." The computerized voice announced. "Would you like to listen to the message?"

"Uh, yes please." Silver answered. On the screen appeared Griddle's face.

"Silver, Blackfire, a new package needs delivering." He said. "You'll be handling a large shipment of feeder worms that are to be sent directly to the Mandle Forest Preserve located on the third rim. The package has already been loaded onto the Argo so there is no need to come back here and retrieve it. You've been giving the coordinates and a space route. I wish you luck." The screen blipped out and back to regular TV.

"Mandle Forest Preserver?" Silver said looking to Blackfire. "What exactly is that place?"

"I guess you could call it a natural park, only it's a planet." Blackfire answered. "They have a lot of endangered species of animals and plants. They even give tour guides and souvenirs. Maybe we can go on a tour once we've made our stop."

"That sounds good." He said smiling. "Ok, next stop, Mandle Forest Preserve!"

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I think it's my best one I've done. I'm going to try to top my self in the next few chapters though as I have a special arc planned that I really want to do. So, please review, because the more you review, the faster I write.


	5. Jungle

Here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy reading it. It's my first really emotional chapter and I think I did a good job.

Chapter 5: Jungle

It had been a few hours since the Argo left the space port. Silver spent his time searching through the alien channels while Blackfire kept watch over the ships course and listened in on the TV. Silver yawned, got up and stretched.

"This is getting boring. Blackfire, I'm going to go check out those feeder worms." He said as he walked out of the ships deck.

"Just be careful Silver." Blackfire said as she took over the spot Silver had just been sitting in.

"Oh come on, they're feeder worms." He said closing the door. Silver navigated himself down to the Argo's storage room. Inside he found two very large black crates. "Wow, there must be a ton of those things in there." He heard noises coming from inside one. "Huh, weird. I wonder what's with all the noise." Silver went to put his ear against the crate to hear the noises clearer, but when he placed his hand on the crate his finder pushed a key pad. The crate went from looking black to becoming like glass. Silver yelped and drew back when he saw the contents. Several orange colored worms like creatures with hugs maws full of razor sharp teeth filled the container. They looked to be at least three feet long each.

"AH! These are feeder worms!" Silver yelled in a slight panic. Within moments Blackfire came flying in through the doors.

"What's wrong now?" She asked him.

"Those things." Silver said pointing to the worms. "They're huge! And they've got teeth! Are you sure we got the right shipment?" He asked.

"Calm down Silver, you'll be fine." Blackfire said as she walked over to the crate and pulled out a catalogue. "Yep, these are feeder worms Silver. They live high up in trees and are the main prey of wyvranodons. Their main defense is to gather in groups and swarm the target."

"I can see why they wanted us to make the delivery." Silver said wiping his forehead. "Those things look like they could eat a man alive in seconds, like piranha."

Blackfire sighed and headed for the door. "I swear Silver, without me, you wouldn't last a day out in the universe."

"Hey, yes I could." Silver replied as he followed her out of the storage room and back to the ship's deck. "I just need to get used to it, that's all."

"Right Silver." She said as she went to the food pantry and retrieved an armful of ingredients. "Ok, I haven't eaten in a while, so let's make some glorg."

"Um, glorg?" Silver asked, puzzled. "What in the world is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, hand me that, and that, and ooh! This will do…" They both worked for a while on the dish, Blackfire giving commands and Silver following them. They mixed many ingredients together before popping it into the oven.

"I hope you like it. It's a classic Tamaranian dish." Blackfire said smiling. The oven's timer dinged and Blackfire pulled out the bowl. It was filled with what looked like green slime with what could only be described as wriggling gray worms. Blackfire licked her lips and pulled out a spoon. Silver turned green as she scooped out a large spoonful and happily swallowed it down. "Oh, you want some?" She asked scooping out another spoonful and pointing it at Silver's mouth. He turned greener.

"Ah ha, uhm, no thanks Blackfire, I think I'll just have some-"

"Come on Silver, try it!" She said shoving the spoon into his mouth. Silver forcibly swallowed the green slimy substance. "So, do you like it?" She asked eagerly. He stood there for a moment and got a feel for the taste as Blackfire waited for an answer.

"Uh, it tastes great!" Silver said smiling nervously, his face returning to normal. "Kind of like shrimp and fudge. I love those." He gave a little laugh. _"That's right, just smile and tell her it's good and you won't get her mad. Not as bad as I thought it would be though" _Silver thought to himself. Blackfire squealed in delight.

"I'm glad you like my cooking. Here, you can have the rest!" Blackfire said handing him the whole bow. "Eat it all up now." Silver tried to keep his smile as he began his quest to consume as much of the glorg as he could. He might as well be courteous to Blackfire after all she had done for him so far.

After many grueling minutes of Silver shoving the glorg down his trap, Silver was finally done. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, fatigue beginning to take over. They hadn't had much time to sleep since they started this voyage.

"Blackfire, what time is it? I need some sleep. How do you even tell time in space?" He asked.

"You don't Silver." Blackfire answered. "It'll be a while before we reach the Mandle Forest Preserve, so we've got some time to get some shut eye. Let's find some beds." She set the ship to auto pilot and left the room with Silver. They both found the bedroom door and entered. Blackfire ooh'ed at the luxurious king sized bed, the large vanity mirror, and all the other comforts she could ever want.

"Wow." Silver whistled at the impressive sight. "Well, good night." Silver walked over to the bed and began to pull back the covers when Blackfire interfered.

"Whoa, whoa Silver. Hold it." She said placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around to face her. "Uh, in case you didn't realize, I think this is MY room. I don't think you'd appreciate it as much as me." Silver gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? Look at this bed. It's big it's soft, it's comfy." He sat down and tested out the bed's softness. "Why wouldn't I want to sleep here?" Blackfire gave Silver a stern look.

"Look Silver, I'm sleeping in this bed no matter what, and there's only room enough for one of us in this bedroom." She said. Silver thought for a brief moment.

"Are you sure I couldn't just sleep on the floor here? The carpeting looks pretty soft." Before he knew it, Blackfire grabbed Silver by the collar, thrown him into the hallway, and locked the door behind her. Silver turned around and knocked on the door. "Blackfire, if I can't sleep in there, where else am I supposed to sleep?"

"Silver, just grab some pillows and blankets from storage and go sleep on the couch or something." Blackfire responded from the other side. Silver frowned and walked down to the storage room. He found a big pillow and some blankets and made his way back to the bridge, grumbling all the while. He threw the pillow onto one side of the couch, laid himself down, and covered himself with the sheets.

"Lights off, or something." Silver said to the computer. Instantly all the lights on the bridge shut off, the only light left coming from various buttons on the controls.

Meanwhile, Blackfire had made her self right at home in her new bedroom. She had already put on a pink nightgown she had found in the closet and settled underneath the covers. She turned off the bedside lamp and lay on her back, starring up at the ceiling, waiting to fall asleep. Her mind began to wander and think about all the events that had happened, especially Silver, this new person in her life.

He was a real nice guy all right, but Blackfire could tell there was more to him than that. He had stood up to Val-yor for her, even after they had that argument and he tried to turn her in. And he was no pushover in a fight either, she knew first hand. For such a nice guy, Silver fought pretty hard and very determined.

"_It's not like it matters though,"_ Blackfire thought to herself. _"I'll be rid of him sooner or late, and then things will go back the way they always are."_

Silver was having thoughts of his own as he lay on the couch. He had never met someone like Blackfire, someone who seemed so confident and fearless. And yet she was a criminal as well. Silver had always hated criminals, but she was different. Despite all of the wrongdoing she had done, Silver couldn't bring himself to feel any malice towards Blackfire. Maybe it was just her personality getting the better of him, but Silver felt something towards her he hadn't felt in a long time. Whatever this feeling was, he didn't regret having it.

"_It's just too bad that once I get home, I'll probably never see her again."_ And that was his last thought before finally succumbing into unconsciousness.

Blackfire groaned at the sound of the ship's wake up alarm. She sat up and stretched, then proceeded to the bathroom. Blackfire took a quick shower, dried off, and put on a fresh change of clothes before heading down to the bridge. She found Silver still snoring on the couch.

"Silver, it's time to get up." Blackfire said as she gave him a nudge on the shoulder. Silver snorted and fell off the couch. He stood up and yawned while rubbing his head.

"Good morning Blackfire." He said while stretching his arms out. "Are we there already?" Blackfire pointed to the window. Silver looked and saw a small, dark green planet with swirling white clouds.

"We're almost there Silver." Blackfire said to him. "Go get washed up while we wait for arrival. I'll make some breakfast."

"Right." He said as he made his way to the bathroom. Silver took a shower, dried off, combed his hair and changed back into his clothes just in time to arrive back on the bridge and find Blackfire sitting at the counter eating a plate of what appeared to be pop tarts.

"You better eat fast Silver, we've only got a few minutes until the Argo lands." Blackfire said as she slid a plate over to him. Silver quickly consumed the pastries and poured up a glass of Grixa. A message appeared on the ship's screen.

"Attention, we will be landing at Mandle Forest preserve in one minute." The computer voice announced. "Please be prepared to depart." And as was stated, the Argo entered the planet's atmosphere and shortly came to land at a pad just outside a large dome in the middle of a clearing surrounded by a thick forest. Silver looked out the window and stared with awe at the huge trees that surrounded them.

"Whoa, this looks just like the rain forests on Earth." He said as he observed the area.

"Come on Silver. Let's go drop off our delivery, and then we can see if we can look around this place a little." The exited the Argo and stepped onto solid ground covered in a short, but thick layer of grass. Out of the dome came a woman wearing a khaki shirt and shorts and brown hiking boots. She had light green skin and bright red hair, and dark freckles dotted her face. She approached the two visitors.

"Hello, and welcome to the Mandle Forest Preserve!" She greeted them both with a huge smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. "I'm Veet Niwri, nature guide. Would you like a tour of the area?"

"Actually, we're here to deliver some feeder worms." Blackfire said to woman. "We're with the Ongl Shipping Company.

"Oh, I see. Well, we'll take care of that." Niwri said as she pulled out a microphone. "Attention, feeder worm delivery at pad 6." Within seconds, a forklift operated by a similar looking alien drove around to the ship. A large door on the side of the Argo opened up, allowing the forklift into the storage room. It drove up to one crate, picked it up, and drove off back into the dome.

"Since you delivered our feeder worms to us, we're obligated to give you both free tours of the preserve. Any objections?" Blackfire and Silver looked at each other for a moment.

"It's free, so why not?" Silver asked.

"Alright, let's do it." Blackfire answered the guide.

"Wonderful! Right this way please." Niwri led them into the dome. There they saw several tourists crowding the building, buying souvenirs and information pamphlets. Niwri led them down a hallway leading out the other side of the dome. They were back outside and saw several jeeps all lined up and full of passengers. Niwri climbed into one and started the engine. "All aboard." Silver and Blackfire got in and the jeep drove off down the trail, following in line with the other vehicles. As soon as they entered the forest, it grew dark. The thick over head branches of the trees were blocking out the sun light.

"We'll soon be arriving at the hiking trail. In the meantime, please enjoy the scenery. If you look to your left, you'll see some beautiful foliage."

Within a few minutes, all of the jeeps arrived at a circular clearing. The tourists exited their jeeps and Niwri went to the head of the group.

"Attention everyone. We will now begin the hiking portion of the tour. I advise you all to stay close and follow me. It is easy to become lost in this forest, so be sure to keep up with everyone in your group. Now, if you will all follow me." They all began the long hike through the woods. Niwri would occasionally point out some sort of alien animal or landform they would pass by. The trail seemed to go one forever with no end. Silver was huffing as he tried to keep up the pace. He looked to Blackfire, who was floating in the air, not tired in the least.

"Aw come on, that's cheating." Silver said to her.

"What, you want me to carry you?" Blackfire asked him. "Tough luck Silver. Be a man and deal with it." Eventually they came to another large clearing.

"Alright everyone, let's all take a well deserved break!" Niwri said to the group, still smiling. How she could not be tired, no one knew. All the hikers found spots to sit down, sweat soaking their clothes. It was pretty warm in this forest.

Silver sat down on a rock and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Meanwhile, Blackfire lazily looked around her surroundings. Then something caught her eye. It was a tiny, cute little ball of blue fur, with big, shining black eyes.

"Oh, look at that Silver." She said pointing to the creature. It saw her pointing to it and gave a squeak, hopping off into the forest. "Aw, come back!" Blackfire said flying after it.

"Ok everyone, let's continue!" Niwri said getting up and continuing the hike. Everyone groaned and began following.

"Blackfire, quit messing with the wild life, get back here!" Silver said as he followed her into the thick brush. Blackfire kept pursuing the fuzzy little animal, with Silver at her heels. They came to yet another clearing with a huge tree. The creature spotted a tunnel at the base of the tree and hopped inside, escaping Blackfire for good.

"Shoot!" She said as she came to a stop. Silver finally caught up with her.

"Are you done now? Come on; let's try to get back with the group." He said. They began trekking back the way they came. They walked for several moments before coming to a clearing with a big tree. "Wait a sec, this is where we just were, wasn't it?"

"It looks like it." Blackfire said. "I guess we're lost."

"Lost? We can't be lost!" Silver yelled into the air. "What are we going to do? I don't want to live the rest of my life in the wilderness!" Blackfire rolled her eyes at Silver.

"Silver, calm down. I have an idea. I'll fly into the air and see if I can find a way back to the center." She said to him. "You just stay put, ok?" Silver calmed down and gave a nod to Blackfire. She flew up through the tree branches and above the canopy, the sudden light blinding her for a moment.

"Sorry Silver boy, but this is where we part. I just can have you holding me back. Hope you find your way out." Blackfire smiled wickedly as she began flying back to the domed building. However, it wasn't long before she heard a high pitched screech come from behind her. She spun around to see a large wyvronodon swoop straight at her. It had pair of large wings shaped like a bat's, large clawed feet like an eagles, and a neck and head like a crane's. It was covered in scales and had a long, clubbed tail. Blackfire dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding its snapping jaws.

"Hey, watch it! I'm not prey you bird brain!" She yelled at it. The wyvronodon circled back around and came at her again. Blackfire charged up her star bolts and flung them at the creature. However, it was agile, and was able to avoid her attacks. Blackfire gasped as the predator's jaws opened wide then snapped shut around her shoulder, puncturing her skin in several places. "Ah! Let go of me!" She yelled. Blackfire charged a bolt in her free hand and shot it into the wyvronodon's eye, causing it to let out a horrible shriek and letting Blackfire fall from its jaws. Blackfire fell from the air and through the canopy, breaking several branches before hitting the forest floor with a thud.

Silver sat patiently by the tree, waiting for Blackfire to return.

"Where is she? This is taking forever." He said to himself. Just then he heard a loud shriek, followed shortly after the sound of an explosion and then several branches snapping. "Oh no." Silver ran off where he thought the sounds had come from.

"Blackfire! Blackfire, where are you!" He shouted into the forest. He paused, waiting for some kind of answer. Within a few moments he heard a groan and some rustling. Silver ran to the noise and soon found Blackfire, lying on the ground, dirty, bruised and bleeding. He ran to her side and helped her sit up. "Blackfire, are you ok? What happened?" He asked her, concerned. Blackfire gave a small moan and looked up at him.

"Uhg, I just had a little run in with a wyvronodon, that's all." She said. _"Great, now I'll have to deal him being all mad about me ditching him." _She thought, but when she looked at his face, she didn't see any anger at all. In fact, he looked worried, like he cared. "I'll be fine Silver, I just need to-AH!" Blackfire tried to stand up, but the wound the creature had given her was causing her too much pain, and she fell back down. Silver caught her, his face showing even more concern.

"Blackfire, you're hurt bad. We need to find our way back to the preserve center." He said. Gently, he lifted her off the ground and slowly began to walk through the forest back to where he thought the center was. Blackfire looked up at him, a little confused. Why was he doing this for her? It was ironic, the way he was treating her so kindly, after she had planned on ditching him.

"Silver, why are you doing this?" She asked him after some time. He looked at her face for a moment, puzzled. "I mean, why are you helping me out like this? All I've done is drag you along and put you through my problems." Silver thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure." He answered. "I just want to. It's hard to explain. I guess I'm just a nice guy. Yeah, that's it." Eventually they came to a clear pond in the middle of the forest. There was a cave just to the right of it. The air was starting to get colder.

"Silver, it's hard to tell, but I think it's starting to become night." Blackfire said wearily. The blood she had lost from her wound was effecting her, making her feel tired. "Why don't we stop here?"

"Ok Blackfire." He carried her inside the cave and slowly set her down on the hard floor. "I'll be right back, just take it easy." Silver exited the cave and headed back into the forest. He began gathering all kinds of leaves he could find, bundled them up, and brought them back to the cave. Blackfire observed as he took these piles of leaves and laid them out on the floor.

"I know this isn't king sized, but it's better than the sleeping on the floor." Silver said as he picked up Blackfire and laid her on the soft leaves. Blackfire smiled a little, her eye lids beginning to droop.

"Now all we need is a fire." Silver went back outside and transformed into his metallic state. He walked over to a nearby tree and climbed up the trunk. Silver extended a blade from his arm and sliced the first branch he came too. It fell to the ground with a loud crash. He dropped down and cut the branch into several smaller pieces, gathered them up and brought them to the cave. He took a few of them and stacked them up inside a ring of dirt and stones he had fashioned together. "Now I just need to get it going."

"I'll handle that Silver." Blackfire said. She shot her eye beams at the pile and it was instantly set ablaze. It wasn't long before the whole cave was filled with warmth. Silver sat next to Blackfire and stared at the dancing flames.

"I guess we could be stuck out here a while, huh?" Silver asked after a few moments of silence. He sighed and looked over to Blackfire. "But we can deal with it, right?" Blackfire gave a weak smile.

"Just relax Silver. I'll get better soon and then we can fly right out of this stupid jungle." She said. Suddenly, Blackfire started coughing, violently. She grimaced and arched her back in pain. Silver quickly ran over to her and helped her sit up.

"Blackfire, what's wrong now?" He asked as he held her in his arms. Now he was worried, more worried than ever. Seeing her in this kind of pain was beginning to become unbearable. The coughs subsided long enough for her to look up at him.

"Silver, I think my wound may have gotten infected." Blackfire said to him. "These forests probably have all kinds of diseases. I need to get some medical care, quick." The coughs began again, this time she was coughing up blood.

"Blackfire, just hang on, I'll make sure we'll get you some help." Silver said as he held her closer. He tried to comfort her but she wouldn't stop coughing. "I'll get some water." Silver left the cave in a walked over to the pond. He took a large leaf from a nearby shrub and dipped it into the water, gathering it up. Silver carefully made his way back to Blackfire and knelt beside her.

"Here, drink up." He said as he raised the leaf to her lips. He tilted it forward and she slowly sipped the icy cold water, letting it sooth her throat. Once it was all gone, the coughs finally subsided.

"Thanks again Silver. I just need to take a little nap now." Blackfire said as she lay back down on the bed of leaves. She then began shivering. Silver brushed her bangs away and placed his hands on her forehead. She was burning up. His heart sank and his eyes began to water. Wasn't there anything he could do? Blackfire noticed the sad look on Silver's face. "Don't worry so much Silver. I can handle anything." She said smiling. Silver gave her his own weak smile as he took off his vest. He placed it over Blackfire's body, helping to warm her up.

"I hope so." He said to her. Much to Blackfire's surprise, Silver brought her upper body up and gave her a warm hug. "Blackfire, I hadn't realized it yet, but you're the first real friend I've had in a long time," He said to her softly, tears rolling down his eyes. "Back on Earth, I've had to live alone, because of my powers. I never got a chance to have friends my own age. Then I met you, and it felt like a big gap in my heart being filled. I don't care what kind of bad stuff you've done, you're my best friend." Silver gave a little sob. "And I don't want to end up losing you to some sickness out here in the wilderness." Blackfire's eyes were wide with shock. Here he was spilling hi guts out too her. Silver gave a long sniff, and Blackfire reached her good arm around his back, patting him softly.

"Oh Silver..." She said quietly. "I don't think I've ever met a guy like you, someone who really cared about me." She smiled warmly. "Every man I've met was always after my power, same goes for the girls. But you're different." She squeezed him tighter. Now Silver was the one who was surprised. "You know what? You're my friend too, Silver." There was a brief moment of silence as they held each other. Then, Blackfire slowly pushed Silver off of her.

"Heh, alright, that's enough drama Silver." She said as she lay back down and pulled Silver vest closer to her. "Let's just get some sleep." Blackfire smiled and winked at Silver, and he returned with his own smile. She closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Take it easy Blackfire. I'll watch over you." Silver said as he got himself more comfortable. He watched the fire, still burning strong, and placed a hand on Blackfire's side, feeling her lungs rise and fall with each breath. Slowly, slowly, his vision began growing dark, and he too fell asleep.

Silver heard something moving inside the cave, something strange. He opened his eyes and tilted his head up to see a few of the feeder worms from they had delivered inside the cave, their razor sharp teeth dangerously close to Blackfire's still unconscious form. He gave a yell and transformed, quickly batting the worm away.

"Blackfire, wake up." Silver said as he gave Blackfire a small nudge. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up, her wound now healed.

"What's wrong Silver?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Then she saw the worms, which had now gathered into a large group and were surrounding the cave. "Uh oh."

"Blackfire, do you think you can stand up?" Silver asked her. She nodded and stood up successfully, though on shaky legs. "Then come on. I think it's time we got out of this jungle." Silver grabbed her hand and they proceeded out of the cave, Silver knocking back any of the worms that tried to jump them and Blackfire keeping them at bay with her star bolts. Once they had made their way through the crowd of worms, they made a break for it, running as fast as their legs would allow them. The worms all gave chase. They could smell the blood from Blackfire's wounds, and when prey was weak, they knew it was the perfect opportunity to feed.

Silver and Blackfire were just able to keep ahead of the worms. The vicious creatures leapt at them from the trees, intent on making them dinner. They came to a spot where the trees ended, were right at the edge of a huge cliff. They looked back behind to see that the worms had cornered them and were advancing.

"You think you're well enough to fly?" Silver asked turning to Blackfire.

"Maybe, but I don't plan on running away anymore." She answered as her eyes glowed pink. With a battle cry she shot her eye beams at the worms, incinerating many of them and creating a small wall of fire in the grass. The worms shrieked and fled back into the forest.

"Wow that was nice going Blackfire!" Silver said as he watched the worms flee. Blackfire gave Silver a thumb up and a big smile.

"Come on Silver boy, let's go." She said as she grabbed Silver's arm and flew into the air. She still felt a little weak, but ever since that moment she had with Silver she felt like she could do anything. That was the great thing about being a Tamaranian. Blackfire soon spotted the domed preserve center.

"Look, we've almost made it out of here!" Silver said as they drew closer to their destination. Silver smiled with joy, that is, until they heard a familiar shriek. They turned around to see the same wyvronodon from before, and this time he brought a couple of friends along with him. Blackfire growled with frustration.

"Not this time, bird brain!" She yelled as she rushed right at the predators. Blackfire shot a volley of star bolts at them, this time making contact. The leader made another swoop at Blackfire, but instead of catching her in its jaws it felt a terrible, bruising pain on its head as Silver's whole body made contact with it. Blackfire swung Silver around once more and knocked the wyvronodon down towards the trees. She smiled triumphantly and continued flying back to the preserve center. They came to the entrance and landed. Blackfire fell to her knees and panted.

"We finally made it." Silver said as he helped her back to her feet. They entered the domed building and soon found Mrs. Niwri running up to them.

"Where were you two? We didn't notice you were gone until the end of the tour!" She asked once she was close enough. "We would have had a lot of paper work to fill out if you couldn't be found."

"We just got a little lost, that's all." Blackfire said to the guide. She gave a little cough.

"Blackfire caught something. Do you have some kind of vaccine you could give her?" Silver asked.

"Oh, of course, right this way." Niwri led them both to what looked like a doctor's office to the side of the building. Blackfire sat on a bench as Niwri pulled out a syringe from a cabinet. "Now, just hold still a moment." She said as she carefully injected Blackfire with the vaccine. "You'll need one too." She said turning to Silver. He nodded and Niwri gave him a shot as well.

"Well, that's that." Blackfire said as she got up and headed to the door. "I think it's time we left Silver. I've had enough hiking today."

"We here at the Mandle Forest Preserve hop that you enjoyed your visit. Be sure to come back any time!" Niwri said giving her same perky smile.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to." Silver replied with a hint of sarcasm which had no effect on the guide at all. He and Blackfire made their way out of the building and back inside the Argo. It was relieving to both of them to have some heating and air conditioning. They went straight to the bridge.

"Argo, prepare to launch!" Blackfire said to the computer. The Argo's engines roared to life, the navigation system booted up, and within minutes was ready to launch. "Let's get the hell off this crazy planet." She pushed the launch button and soon they were tearing through the atmosphere and were back into space.

"It's good to be out of the woods and back on board, huh?" Silver asked as he flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, I hope I never have to go back there again, that whole experience was terrible." Blackfire said as she sat next to him. Silver looked over at her for a moment.

"Um, Backfire, that stuff that I said back at the cave, well, I meant it." He looked down at his feet and a blush crept up on him. "Did you mean what you said too?" Blackfire was taken back for a moment, and then gave a small smile as she reached over and ruffled up his hair.

"Of course I did Silver." He looked up at her and smiled back. "Now, last one to the shower's a rotten portkin!" She yelled playfully as she raced out of the room.

"Hey, no fair you got a head start!" Silver yelled after her.

That's it for this chapter. I'm very proud of it. Took forever to write, but it was worth it. My next chapter will be the start of the Tamaran arc, and I hope you all will read and enjoy it, because I plan on making it VERY interesting. Be sure to watch out for my update, I'll be posting it much sooner than usual. And the more reviews I get, the faster I write.


	6. Not Another Wedding

Sorry it took so long, but here it is, my new chapter.

Not Another Wedding

It was dark. Save the hum of the engines, everything was quiet on the Argo. Blackfire rested soundly in her bed, having pleasant dreams of one day finally getting revenge on her sister and ruling the galaxy like she deserved. However, on the ship's bridge, Silver lay on the couch, and what went through his mind could only be described as a nightmare.

Images of countless, mangled bodies torn to pieces flashed through his mind. He saw soldiers fighting on the battle field being blown to bits by explosions, their limbs flying in all directions. There were children dying from disease, women being beaten and tortured, thousands of innocents being massacred by merciless killers. He could hear all of their cries of pain and anguish, louder than the roar of lightning. And he felt it too. Silver felt every bullet, every sickness, gash, and wound that he saw, but mostly, he felt all of their emotions, hitting him like a train wreck.

Then he saw them the ones who had done this to him. Silver saw the man with the round, shining glasses take the syringe and inject him with chemicals. The pain that followed was unimaginable. It felt like his skin was burning off in every spot. Silver screamed for what seemed like an eternity before his nerves were so damaged he could feel nothing. Nothing except a dead, icy cold. Then he felt the pain again, only much less severe than before. Silver looked down at his chest where the pain was coming from. The man had taken what appeared to be a long, metallic pen with a glowing orange tip, and was carving something into Silver's chest. A branding.

The nightmare changed. Silver was now running down a long, long hall way. He could hear the guards chasing him, trying to stop his escape, but Silver could see the bright shining door way, his last chance to escape the nightmare. Then he heard one, sharp resounding bang and turned around. It was like time had slowed down to a turtle's pace. Silver saw the glowing orange bullet, meters away from his heart. He froze, unable to think of what to do. And then it happened. A tall figure who shined like the sun stepped in front of Silver, right in the path of the bullet. Time sped up, and the bullet shot straight into the shining figure, who gave out a long, moaning gasp.

"NO!" Silver cried as he reached out to him. He caught the one who had saved him and looked with sorrow at their face. Through the tears streaming down his face, Silver thought he saw a sad smile on the figure's face just before it dissolved through his fingers, like sand. There was no more bright, shining light. Silver hung his head low as the soldiers drew nearer. Then, he stood up and faced the killers, turning his back to the doorway.

The images returned, only now ten times worse than before. Silver bared his teeth and squeezed his fists tight. His eyes glowed like white fire as a countless numbed of blades and spikes shot of from his body. Silver stood straight as he faced the ones who had done all of this to him. The rage and anguish that filled his minds was too great to control any longer. "I am going to KILL each and every one of YOU FILTHY BASTARDS!" Silver charged into the soldiers as fast as lightning, and everything went red.

Silver woke with a start. His eyes were wide with fear and he was breathing heavily. Silver brought his knees up to his chest and tried to calm himself down. He could feel that his skin had transformed into metal. It must have happened during the dream. Not only that, but his arm blades had extended as well. It didn't just happen automatically, Silver had to will himself to transform. The only time this sort of thing happened was when he felt his life was in extreme danger. Once he had calmed down, Silver changed back to normal and fell back on the couch. He put a hand to his face and could feel sweat and tears. Silver sighed and pulled the sheets closer around him.

"I have to stop this, soon…"

Blackfire rolled over in bed. She was dreaming of commanding a huge fleet of war ships that were conquering several different worlds. "Ha! These weaklings never stood a chance! Fire the main cannon!"

"Aye-aye your highness." One of her lackey's said. He pulled a lever which powered the ship's cannon. "Ready, fire!" He pushed a large red button, but instead of a laser blast annihilating the planet, extremely loud heavy metal music began blasting through the speakers. Blackfire was awoken from her dream and sat straight up, the pounding music working on her nerves.

"Silver!" She quickly got dressed and headed to the control room to find Silver by the ships computer playing an air guitar and listening to some rock and roll. Blackfire stomped up to him with a surly look on her face. "Silver, what is with this racket! I was having such a nice dream until it woke me up!" Her words were lost in the noise. Silver finally noticed her and turned the music off.

"Morning Blackfire. Guess what? While you were asleep I messed with the computer and got onto the internet. Earth's internet too! Now I can download all my favorite songs. Blues?" Silver clicked an icon on the screen and an old blues song began playing. Blackfire frowned and turned the music off again.

"Just keep the music down from now on, ok Silver? It's giving me a headache." She rubbed her temples. "Any mail from Griddle? We need to do something besides drifting around space."

"Nah, I haven't heard anything." Silver said as he turned down the volume and began listening to some old song from the sixties. "It's not like we need another assignment right away. We just got done with the last one, so let's take a break." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a soft drink.

"Alright, whatever Silver." Blackfire sighed and slumped on the couch. "I just don't want to spend my whole time running errands and planet hopping. I want something more that." She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"Oh yeah, like what? You want to rule the world?" Silver laughed as he opened his drink and took a sip. He took a seat next to her. "Since we've got the time, why don't you tell me about your home planet? It was Tamaran, right?" Blackfire turned her nose up and gave a huff.

"I don't know why you'd want to know about that backwater planet. It's just a bunch of rocks and dirt." She went to change the channel when something hit the ship. Blackfire fell forward and Silver almost spilled his drink. "What was that?"

"Look, whatever it was, I swear it's not me." Silver answered before gulping down the rest of his soda. All the lights on the Argo turned red and a warning signal was set off.

"Warning: Hostile ships have opened fire. Preparing to engage in combat." The female voice of the computer announced. The screens showed a vast armada of purple ships preparing to fire at the Argo.

"Ok, I'll go gun them down." Silver was about to enter the gunner's chamber when Blackfire grabbed him.

"Hold it Silver. I know those ships. They're Tamaranian." Blackfire had a serious tone to her voice, and her face showed resentment. The screens blipped and the face of Galfore appeared, Blackfire and Starfire's former caretaker.

"Blackfire, it is Galfore. I ask that you do not resist and come quietly." Said the large Tamaranian. Blackfire scoffed at him.

"Oh really? I thought I was banished, remember. Why the change of heart, Galfore?" Blackfire asked sarcastically.

Galfore growled in anger before composing himself. "Blackfire, this is serious. I feel no such joy in seeing you again, but right now you are needed back on Tamaran. Now, will you go quietly, or must I use the force of our entire armada?" Blackfire began to look a little worried.

"Uh, Blackfire, what's going on here?" Silver asked, oblivious to what the two Tamaranians were talking about. "You were banished?"

"Look, Silver, it's a long story. I'll explain later." Blackfire turned back to Galfore on screen. "You aren't going to take me so easily. If you want me back, then try and catch me. Silver, start the engines!"

"Yes ma'am!" Silver got into the pilot's seat and began to power up the Argo's thrusters. "What are you going to do?"

"Show them what happens when you mess with your princess." Silver watched as she left the control room and in moments he saw her flying ahead of the Argo and into the Tamaranian fleet.

"Wait, princess?" Silver asked in confusion. Blackfire grinned as she threw her pink star bolts at the Tamaranian ships. They exploded in an intense fire, sending bits of shrapnel flying in all directions. Galfore gave a sigh a placed a hand to his head.

"I wish she would not do these things. Men, prepare the snares." One of the Tamaranians nodded and sent a signal to the other ships. Several of them which had not already been blasted flew closer to Blackfire and the Argo. From their wings shot bundles connected to a thick metal rope. The bundles burst open into nets, wrapping themselves around Blackfire before she had time to react.

"Uhg, ahg! Let go of me!" Blackfire tried to break free from the nets, but they were too strong. Meanwhile, Silver had been trying to hold off the rest of the ships with the Argo's guns, but there were simply too many. They all fired on the Argo, knocking its engines offline.

"Crap, this is looking bad." Galfore's face appeared on screen once more. "What do you want now?"

"We will be taking you both and your ship to Tamaran, whether you wish to or not." Galfore told the Earthling. "We will arrive shortly, so I suggest you not pull any tricks." Silver could only sit and watch as the Tamaranian ships latched onto the Argo and began towing it along with Blackfire towards her home planet. In less than an hour, Tamaran came into view. Silver heard the door behind him open, and before he knew if he was knocked out by a halberd.

The ships landed, and several guards flew towards the struggling Blackfire. Galfore exited his own ship and came to face her. Blackfire glared at him. "So what do you plan to do with me Galfore? Lock me in the dungeon?"

"No, but your Earth friend will be locked up." He looked towards the Argo, where the guards where dragging Silver off. "As for you, all will be revealed soon enough. Bring her to the palace." The guards lifted the still squirming girl and brought her inside the royal palace and into the great hall. They set her down in front of the throne, where Galfore sat.

"Would you tell me what's going on? I'm getting impatient." Blackfire said as she stood up from the floor.

"Very well, I shall tell you." Galfore began. "After your banishment, Tamaran had a moment of peace. However, soon after I was made Emperor, one of the other royal houses began questioning my rule. They claimed that, for not having noble blood, I was not fit to rule. There was much discord, and the people were split. Civil war was beginning to look imminent, until one house made an offer." Galfore stood up and walked towards Blackfire, looking her in the eye. "If there were a joining between this royal house and the royal family, then all disputes would be dropped. This would assure that someone of noble blood would eventually come to rule once I am gone."

"And why should I care about any of that?" Blackfire spat ay Galfore. "What does any of that mean to me?"

"It means that you, Blackfire, must marry the son of this royal house in order to prevent civil war from breaking out." Blackfire looked shocked for a moment before becoming filled with anger.

"Marry them? And just WHO am I supposed to marry exactly!" A cough was heard from behind. Blackfire turned her head around to see a young Tamaranian man about her age walking up to the two of them. He had bright orange hair and orange eyes, and wore bright red and orange clothes, unlike the usual purple and silver colors everyone else wore.

"That would be me." The man gave a smug grin as he came to face Blackfire. "Hello Blackfire. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Blackfire lurched back in disgust.

"Comet!"

Silver groaned and gave his head a shake. He was lying on a cold stone floor in a dark room. Looking around, Silver soon found out he was surrounded by glass. "Geez, they hit hard. Where did I end up anyway?" Silver got to his feet and took a better look around. There were other glass cases, holding other aliens. "Guess I'm in a dungeon. I've got no time to be locked up. It's time to go find Blackfire and get out of here." Silver transformed into his metal form and punched through the glass, sending shards of it scattering. A guard heard the noise and turned to see Silver walking through the hole in the glass.

"The prisoner is escaping! Sound the alarm!" The guard ran at Silver and swung his halberd. It shattered on contact. Silver merely ignored the dumbfounded guard and made his way out of the dungeon and into the halls.

"Now let's see, if I were Blackfire, where would I be? Wait, I don't even know where I am. Oh well." Silver began running down the halls, guards attacking left and right. However, their blows did little to even gain Silver's attention. All they did was break their weapons on Silver's hard metal skin. Silver turned a corner and noticed a door to his left.

"Maybe she's in here." Silver opened the door to be greeted by the screams of several frightened Tamaranian woman. "Ah! Sorry, didn't see anything!" Silver closed the door behind him, face beat red. "Ok, I don't think I saw her in there. Better look some more."

Silver continued searching through the palace. He found bedrooms, art rooms, libraries, and even the kitchen, but no Blackfire. He searched everywhere, but found no sign of the black haired girl. Silver growled in frustration. "How hard can it be to spot a black haired Tamaranian?" Behind Silver a guard pounced at him, but Silver simply back handed him without even a second look. "There's got to be one place I haven't seen yet. Wait." Silver picked up the guard he had just knocked silly and shook him awake. "Hey, you know your way around here, right? Where's the throne room?" The guard began to stutter.

"It's, uh, just down that hallway. Turn right at the third hall, then take a left and you'll be there in no time." The guard looked like he was about to faint."

"Thanks bud." Silver bopped the guard on the head, knocking him out, and began following the directions given. "If she's really a princess, then that's where she'd be." Silver came to two very large doors and kicked them open. What he saw was a great hall, with a large throne seated atop a platform, and there in the middle stood a bound up Blackfire, a Tamaranian with orange eyes, and a very large and one wearing a crown and looking very angry.

"An intruder!" Silver gasped in fright as the huge man leapt at him. Silver rolled to the side as Galfore's boots came crashing where he had stood. "How did you escape!"

"Hey, hey, I punched through the glass, now just chill out." Galfore was not listening to Silver and charged at the Earthling. Silver rolled under his legs and then quickly jumped to the side as Galfore swung down at him with both fists. "Hey, I said cool it!" Silver ran up Galfore's arm and gave him a left hook, stunning the grand ruler. Galfore stumbled back a moment, but quickly gained his composer. Comet chuckled at the site.

"This certainly is interesting. Wouldn't you agree Blackfire?" Blackfire gave a sigh.

"Just shut up Comet. Silver, you stupid boy, you're just making things worse." Silver continued to avoid most of Galfore's attacks, landing a few of his own. Silver jumped onto Galfore's back and grabbed his hair, riding him around as Galfore tried to shake him off. Galfore managed to grab the Earthling and threw him into one of the nearby columns, breaking it in half. Silver rubbed his head and stood back up, ready for more. Galfore was panting by now.

"You show much resilience for an Earthling." Galfore said between breaths. "Even most of my warriors would have fallen by now after a blow like that." Galfore rubbed his cheek. "And you have quite an arm yourself." Silver gave a small laugh.

"Yeah I'm tough alright. Now are we going to keep fighting, or are you going to tell me what's going on here with Blackfire." Galfore halted his assault and went to stand by Blackfire and comet.

"I will tell you then. To stop any civil disputes from breaking out, Princess Blackfire must marry the lord of one of Tamaran's most prestigious royal houses." Silver cocked an eyebrow.

"He means I'm being forced to marry this jerk." Blackfire said dryly, tilting her head towards Comet, who simply glared at Silver.

"I am Lord Comet, and what exactly is your name Earth boy?" He asked, sneering. Silver glared back.

"You can just call me Silver. And who's this, uh, charming man?" Silver asked back, nodding to Galfore.

"I am Galfore, the Grand Ruler of Tamaran. I was given the title by Blackfire's sister Starfire, but apparently some think I am not fit to rule." Galfore ended the last part with a glare at Comet. "And that is why we are having this marriage, to unite our two houses and bring peace. The wedding will be ready soon, and preparations must be made." Galfore turned to leave and Silver went after him.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do? I can't just leave Blackfire here. I still have to get back home." Galfore turned and faced Silver.

"Your ship will be repaired and ready for flight in a few moon cycles. Until then, I suppose I can let you stay on Tamaran as a guest." Galfore turned towards a group of servants. "Show the lad a proper room, and release Blackfire from those bindings." The servants began to escort Silver out of the hall, and the guards went over to Blackfire and cut the nets that were restraining her. Seeing her chance, Blackfire was ready the blast her way out of there until something cold and metallic clamped around her neck. She fell to the ground and looked to see a collar with a blue gem in the middle around her neck.

"We can't have you causing trouble, can we?" Blackfire looked up to see Comet laughing. "That little necklace should keep your powers in check. You'll still be able to fly a few feet off the ground, but don't expect to be soaring through the clouds or flinging star bolts anytime soon. See you at the wedding, honey." Comet left the hall, his laughter echoing. Galfore had a grim look on his face.

"If he did not have such support, I would show him a thing or too. But, I cannot risk anything, not at this point." He faced Blackfire. "I suggest you not try anything. If there's anything you can do for the good of Tamaran, it is this." Blackfire scoffed and turned her back towards him.

"Why should I? Tamaran never once did anything for me. What do I owe it?" She began walking out of the throne room in the same direction that Silver was going. "None of you ever did anything for me. Not Tamaran, not Galfore, and not even dear old mom and dad." Galfore was about to say something in protest, but stopped himself. He gave a long sigh. Blackfire's words, though seemingly selfish, still stung, for they were words of truth. Silver heard their small conversation, and looked back at Blackfire. He had reached his new room by now, and the servants bowed and left.

"Wait up Blackfire." She walked right by him without looking. Silver caught up and began walking along side her. "Hey, what were you talking about back there?" He asked. "Something about your parents?"

"It's nothing you need to know about Silver." Blackfire crossed her arms and began walking faster. Silver had to pick up the pace.

"But we're friends, aren't we? Can't you tell me?" Silver was intent on getting some answers from her, but he was pushing his luck.

"I don't want to talk about it." Blackfire began to float in the air, trying to out run Silver.

"But Blackfire…" She growled and spun around, her face barely an inch away from his, staring into his shocked eyes with her own glowing pink.

"You want to know so badly! Fine, I'll tell you!" Her eyes went back to normal and she softly landed on the floor. "I was the princess of this planet, and I was meant to rule it after my parents. But, I was born without the power to fly. Do you realize how crippling that is on this planet?" Silver slowly shook his head. Blackfire sighed and continued. "No one thought I would be fit to rule. They all said I was weak because I couldn't fly, even my own parents. They wouldn't pass the throne on to me. And then, my sister was born." Blackfire continued down the hallway, Silver still following.

"You mean Starfire? What about her?" Silver asked. Now he was interested. They came to the doorway to the library and Blackfire faced him again.

"Yes, my dear little sister. She was everything my parents could ever want. Bright red hair, green eyes, and so full of joy. My opposite, everything I wasn't." Blackfire opened the doors and entered the library. "She always got everyone's attention, everyone's love, while I was always looked down on. I hated her, and mom and dad, yet she still always looked up to me, like a sister." Blackfire walked over to one large bookshelf and began searching for something.

"So, how are you able to fly now?" Silver asked, wondering what she was looking for.

"Hah, I'll tell you. Tamaranian powers come from emotions. The more we feel the more powerful they become. Most Tamaranians use joy and happiness to fly, but I'm different." Blackfire floated higher, a small grin on her face. "I learned to use anger and hate to fuel my powers, hate for my parents, and my sister." Silver looked up at her sadly.

"I see then. You really do hate you parents then, huh?" He picked out a book and looked through it, but couldn't read anything as it was all written in Tamaranian.

"You've got that right Silver. All they ever did was make me study, and learn to fight. They wanted me to be just like Starfire, but they never treated me like her. My dad was always telling me to act as a princess should, with dignity and responsibility. My mom just ignored me and babied little Starfire." Blackfire floated over to another shelf and kept looking. Silver put back the one he was looking at and followed her. "I'm glad I'll never have to see them again."

"But Blackfire, they were your mom and dad, how could you hate them?" Silver asked. He couldn't understand how Blackfire was feeling. She floated back to the ground and faced Silver again, putting a hold on her search.

""How could I hate them? How could I not hate them? They never once showed me any love, no matter what I did!" She turned back around and continued searching. "Nothing I did could ever make them love me." Silver sighed and sat at one of the reading tables.

"I guess I just can't understand how you feel. I always loved my dad, and he always loved me. I never got to know my mom; she died when I was still young. Still, my dad was there for me." Silver leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "But, he's gone now. I miss him a lot." Blackfire scoffed without turning to look at him.

"I bet you think you're so lucky, huh? You had a sweet, loving father who treated you like a parent should." Silver got up from his chair and went to stand next to Blackfire.

"I guess you're right, but…" Silver gave a heartfelt sigh. "I just wish he was still here. I never realized just how much he meant to me, not until he was gone." Blackfire looked back at Silver, looking sympathetic.

"Ok, enough about that Silver. I think I know what book I'm looking for." She floated down to one end of the case and pulled out a huge, thick book that must have been three feet long and half a foot thing. Silver stared in awe as Blackfire effortlessly opened the pages and began reading.

"This is what you've been looking for? What kind of book is this?" He asked still marveling at its size.

"It's a very old book containing the old rules and customs of Tamaran. I'm looking for some sort of loophole to get out of this arranged marriage. I remember spotting it a while back." Blackfire flipped through some pages until she found what she had been searching for. "Ah, here it is. It says here that in order to prevent a marriage between two people, a challenge to one of them must be made. The challenger must prove that either the bride or groom is unfit to be married."

"So, why don't you challenge this Comet guy?" Silver asked as he tried to make sense of the old writing.

"The bride can't challenge the groom, it's against the rules. What we need is for someone else to challenge Comet. Once a challenge is made, there are three trials that must be passed; the trial of feasts, the trial of music, and then the trial of strength. One must beat their opponent in at least two of these to decide the outcome of the marriage."

"So, who exactly is going to challenge him then?" Silver asked, still somewhat confused.

"Well duh, you of course Silver." Blackfire said dryly. Silver's eyes widened.

"Wait, me!"

"Yes you Silver. No one else has challenged Comet because they don't want to have to face him in the trial of strength." Blackfire closed the huge book and set it back. "Listen Silver, Comet is one of the most powerful Tamaranians. I knew him back when I still lived here. They tried to have us married before, until I left. This marriage is just some sick joke of his." Blackfire placed a hand on Silver's thick blonde hair. "He's ruthless and fights dirty. Comet's a jerk to put it simply. I don't expect you to win the trial of strength, but you can still beat him at the other two. And as a backup, I'll find a way to get this stupid collar off and get us off Tamaran." Silver thought it over for a moment before coming to his decision.

"Alright Blackfire, I'll do it for you. That Comet guy pisses me off too, and I'd hate to see you stuck with him." Blackfire smiled in triumph at having persuaded the Earthling.

"Let's go do it then. Come on." Blackfire grabbed Silver by the wrist and began leading him out of the library and back through the hallways. The passed by several room until they came to the dining hall where several Tamaranians sat, waiting for their meals to arrive, including Galfore and Comet.

"Hey!" Blackfire called out. They all turned to look as she pushed Silver in front of her. "Silver here wants to challenge Comet." Silver was nervous for a moment, but worked up his courage and walked over to where Galfore and Comet were sitting.

"That's right. I don't think Blackfire deserves to get married to some snob like you, so I'm challenging you to the three trials!" Silver said pointing a finger at Comet. He sneered and stood up from his chair, coming up to face Silver. Silver hadn't noticed before, but Comet was a few good inches taller than he was.

"Alright then Earthling, you think you have what it takes? I didn't think your species had the courage, or is it just idiocy?" Comet gave a small laugh and Silver grit his teeth. "Fine then, I'll accept the challenge. Galfore?" Galfore stood from where he sat and came to stand between the two challengers.

"It is decided then. I, Galfore, as Grand Ruler of Tamaran, approve of this challenge. The first of the three trials shall begin tomorrow!" All the Tamaranians cheered at the announcement. It had been a while since something like this had happened. Galfore looked down at Silver and Comet. "May you both have X'hal's blessing and luck in the trials."

"I won't need any to beat this weakling." Comet turned away and went back to his seat. Galfore growled and turned to Silver.

"I wish you victory Silver, even if the odds are against you. If you can defeat Comet, then all of our problems shall be solved. Come now." Galfore picked Silver up and sat him down between himself and Blackfire, who had also taken a seat. She was still smiling with glee. "Please eat. If you wish to be strong for the coming trials, then you best work up your strength. You will need it."

"Ah, ok, thanks." Silver looked at the food placed in front of him and then back to Blackfire. She gave him a thumbs up as she began to devour what looked like a giant insect leg. He smiled back with confidence and turned back to his alien food and began eating along with the rest of the Tamaranians. He new the next few days would be intense.

That's it for this chapter. I know it took longer than I said it would, but I've been busy with holiday stuff. I will promise I'll get around to doing the next chapters much faster, because I want to get this arc done. Until then, read and review.


	7. Round One: Trial of Feasts

Round One: Trial of Feasts

Silver gazed at his surroundings. It appeared that he was surrounded by four glass walls within a large, dark room. It was illuminated by a dim light on the ceiling. He tried to move his arms, but soon discovered they were bound to a cold, hard table. A door slid open and two men entered. Both were wearing lab coats. One was bald and wore shimmering round violet glasses. The other had shaggy, unkempt light brown hair and wore rectangular spectacles. He looked like he hadn't slept for a few days. They observed Silver through the glass.

"A fine specimen, wouldn't you say professor?" asked the bald man. "I do hope he does better than the others."

"Can we just get this over with?" snapped the other. "I've been stressed out enough as it is. I don't need you making this any worse than it already is."

"Watch it. You remember the agreement, don't you?" The bald one turned his head to glance at Silver. "Cooperate, or the boy dies."

The professor nodded to the bald man, as if in defeat. He walked over to a control console and pressed a few buttons. Silver looked up to see a mechanical arm descending from the ceiling. In its claw was a large syringe filled with green liquid. He struggled to break free from his bonds as the needle drew closer to his skin. Silver locked eyes with the professor. He heard one last sentence escape from those lips.

"I'm sorry, Nick."

Silver woke up and found himself in the guest room of the Tamaran royal palace. He rubbed the sand from his eyes and yawned as the door opened and Blackfire entered.

"Silver, get up. You need to get ready." Blackfire grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the bed before dragging him down the hall.

"Blackfire, can't it wait? I'm still tired." Silver gave another big yawn. "Can I get a shower first? Or at least get dressed?"

"You'll have time for that later. Right now you need to learn the rules of trial of feasts."

"Hold on Blackfire." Silver stopped and took his arm away from the Tamaranian. "Instead of going through all this, why can't we just find the Argo and escape?"

"No can do Silver. I checked. The hangar is guarded around the clock, and I can't just charge my way in there while this collar is on me."

"Ok, I'll just get the collar off." Silver transformed his skin into metal and reached for the device around Blackfire's neck.

"No, wait you idiot!" It was too late. Silver grabbed the collar and both he and Blackfire were shocked by a powerful surge of electricity. Silver yelped and quickly let go. The shock had turned their hair into fluffy afros. Silver gave a weak laugh as Blackfire glared at him.

"The collar shocks anyone who tries to take it off." Blackfire ran her fingers through her hair and straightened it as best as she could. "If I try to just leave the planet, it'll shock me. The only way I'm getting this thing off is if you win the trials."

"Ok then, what are the rules?" Silver asked as he straightened his own hair.

"Follow me." They walked down to the dinning hall from last night. It was vacant at the moment, but soon the long table would be filled with exotic dishes. "The rules are simple, Silver. Whoever can eat the most without passing out will win."

"Hah, piece of cake! You're looking at the guy who won all of the eating contests back home." Silver grinned and flexed his muscles. "Comet won't stand a chance."

"Think again, Earthling." Blackfire and Silver turned towards the entrance to find Comet walking towards them. "Your Earth meals are nothing but appetizers compared to what we have here on Tamaran. You should know. You were at dinner last night."

"Hey, why don't we just skip to the trial of strength, tough guy?" Silver raised his fists at Comet who simply brushed past him. He leaned against the table and smiled at Blackfire, who drew back in disgust.

"Why are you going through all of this trouble Komand'r? You know that I'm going to wipe the floor with this silver skinned weakling."

"Save it, Jorand'ir. You may be good, but you're not that good." Blackfire shoved Comet out of the way and stood next to Silver. "When I'm done training Silver, you'll practically be begging us to leave."

"I doubt that, Komand'r." Comet's eyes glowed orange and he smiled menacingly. "Things have changed. I'm much stronger than the last time we met."

"Hey, smell isn't everything." Silver joked. Blackfire giggled. Comet frowned and floated back to the exit.

"Just watch yourself. The trial will be ready soon, so I suggest you prepare, as if it will matter." Comet exited the dinning hall and disappeared around a corner.

"So what's on the menu?" Silver asked Blackfire. "I need to know what I'm eating."

"This way, Silver." Blackfire led Silver to the kitchen located in at the other end of the hall. The cooks were already hard at work preparing dishes for the upcoming trial. There were pots filled with glorg, bowls full of sputflinks, and all other manners of bubbling concoctions.

"I have to eat all of this stuff then?" Silver eyed the food with suspicion.

"That's right Silver, but it should be no problem. I mean, you liked that glorg I made, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah, right. Listen, as great as Tamaranian food is, I think that jerk had a point. I hate to admit it, but you guys can eat twice as much as any normal person I've seen. I may be an eating champ, but I'm going to need some kind of edge."

"Don't worry your thick little head Silver. I have a solution." Blackfire opened a nearby cabinet and pulled out a jar. In it was what could only be described as a long, wriggling worm. "I give you, the gul worm! Just swallow this baby, and the contest is practically yours."

Silver nearly gagged at the idea of swallowing the creature. "How is THAT supposed to help?"

"Simple. Just swallow the worm, and it will eat whatever you eat. That way you won't get full. Whatever you do though, don't drink any of that." Blackfire pointed to a jug of glowing orange liquid. "That's juice from the garone fruit. It is poisonous to gul worms and will kill this sucker in seconds, so don't touch it, got that?"

Silver nodded as Blackfire led him out of kitchen and back into the dining hall. Some of the palace residents were already arriving and saving seats around the room. There was even one Tamaranian handing out snacks and drinks.

"Wow, just like the contests back home." Silver remarked. "How are we going to pull this off?"

"I'll slip Mr. Parasite into your drink before it starts. Just remember, don't drink the garone juice. It'll take them a while to set everything up, so go hang out for a while." Silver obeyed and exited hall.

The moment had finally arrived. Nearly the entire dinning hall was filled with excited Tamaranians waiting for the contest to start. Both competitors stood at opposite ends of the long table, which was filled with a mountain of alien cuisines. Galfore approached the middle of the area and signaled for all to silence.

"Everyone, the trial of feasts will soon begin. The Earthling, Silver, will be facing Lord Comet in a duel of guts and appetite. Both shall consume as much food as they can. Whoever surrenders or cannot eat any more will be deemed the loser, and the one still gorging shall be victorious." The crowd cheered and whistled in excitement. Comet kept his cool while Silver began to perspire. Galfore raised one of his large brawny arms, held it there for a moment, and then brought it down crying "Begin!"

"Here goes nothing." Silver grabbed a handful of what he assumed were mini watermelons and stuffed them into his mouth, swallowing them whole. He then took a large bite off of a giant green pork chop and followed with a few dozen sputflinks. Comet was also off to a good start, having devoured several bowls of glorg.

"For royalty, this guy sure is a pig." Silver said to himself between bites. Both continued like this for several minutes. The spectators never thought an Earthling could have such a large stomach. However, the time came when Silver was starting to feel full. His movements became sluggish and he was already lagging behind. That's when he spotted Blackfire signaling to him in the crowd. She was miming the act of drinking and kept pointing to the large goblet Silver had left untouched.

"Oh, yeah! The drink!" Silver looked into the liquid for a moment, and could see the gul worm swimming around beneath its surface. "This had better work. Bottom's up." With a heave, Silver lifted the goblet and drank its contents. He could feel the worm wriggling down his throat and into his stomach.

The affect was almost instant. In less than half a second, all the food Silver had eaten seemed to have disappeared. The gul worm had already devoured everything he had just eaten.

"Now that's more like it. Time to kick things up a notch." Silver was eating faster than ever, gulping down dishes left and right. He caught up with Comet and even managed to overtake him. But Comet was determined to win, and began consuming twice as fast as before.

The table was about half cleaned, and the servants began bringing in the second wave of meals. The crowd cheered on, thrilled by the determination of the competitors. It seemed that no meal could hinder them.

Silver kept at a steady pace until he spotted a bowl of little red spiky chips.

"Huh, wonder what these taste like? I've tried twelve different foods already, might as well try this." The crowd gasped as Silver took a small handful and popped them into his mouth. Blackfire smacked her forehead.

"I knew I should have warned him about the chanali flakes. Silver, don't eat those!" She yelled over the crowd.

"Huh? Why not? Oh." In just a few short seconds, Silver's mouth felt as if it was a miniature hell. He stopped eating and began screaming frantically. Silver's eyes darted left and right, looking for anything to sooth his burning tongue. He saw a cup placed on the table by a servant and without hesitation took a large swig of it. The burning sensation was gone and Silver breathed a sigh of relief.

"No! You idiot!" Blackfire yelled from across the room. "Now you'll never win!" Silver raised an eyebrow before looking at the glowing orange liquid he had just drank.

"This is no good." Silver went back to eating, but soon discovered that he was becoming full. Apparently, the gul worm was dead. He was on his own now.

The contest continued. Silver kept eating, his stomach tightening. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer, but he could tell that Comet was also nearing his limit. If Silver could last just a bit longer, then he would have a chance of winning. They were already halfway through the third wave a dishes. Everyone could tell that soon one of them would be victorious.

It was now down to just one more plate of stewed glorback. Silver stuck a fork into it and held it up to his face. He and Comet stared at one another with hostility. Their faces were smeared with food.

"You know, some of this Tamaranian stuff is pretty disgusting." Silver stuck the glorback in his mouth and managed to swallow it. "But beating you is so worth it." Comet sneered at him and kept eating. Silver shoveled down more of the glorbak at a steady pace.

Finally it happened. Comet had one small morsel and inch away from his face. He was about the take one more bite when his hand dropped. Comet was still for a moment before passing out, letting his face fall flat into the glorback.

Silver just needed to take one more bite to win. His hand shaking, Silver grabbed a chunk of what was left, stuffed it into his mouth, and miraculously swallowed. Galfore walked up to Silver and raised his arm, practically lifting him off the ground.

"The victor, Silver!" Galfore announced. The audience cheered wildly and gathered around the Earthling, congratulating him and giving him strong pats on the back. Blackfire pushed her way through to Silver and gave him a bone crushing bear hug.

"You did Silver! I thought you were a gonner after you drank the garone juice." Blackfire let go of her hug, giving Silver some room to breath. "But you came through and beat that orange haired snob. Let's celebrate."

"Actually I think I'm going to go lay down." Silver said as he tried to get away from the crowd. His face was starting to turn green. "I'm not feeling too good."

"Oh come one, have a drink. You deserve it." Blackfire grabbed a chalice from the table and offered it to Silver. He placed a hand over his mouth and ran from the crowd and out of the dinning hall to the nearest bathroom. Blackfire shrugged and drank from the chalice instead.

"More for me then."


End file.
